J'aurai du te tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion
by kinoko.kinoko
Summary: Drago la blesse Hermione veut se venger mais cette nuit où elle s'approchera de lui une dague à la main sa baguette dans l'autre va bouleverser leur existence. attention amour naissant attention ça commence par la fin
1. Chapter 1 : Ombre et éther

ch 1 Ombre et éther

Elle s'avance à pas de loup, ses veines gonflées par la rage et la colère. Cette fois, il payerait son affront.

Elle marchait silencieusement dans l'étendue sombre et visqueuse qui semblait avoir remplacé l'air frais de la nuit.

Seule la lame de son poignard réclamait plus de sang qu'elle.

Elle contourna prudemment une statue et le vit.

Il était là, paraissant révasser sous la lune voilée. Ses inséparables acolytes Crabe et Goyle

toujours prés de lui à discuter.

Hermione savait qu'il fallait les neutraliser avant de pouvoir agir. Elle prit une longue bouffée d'air frais et regarda son poignet gauche, il était encore meurtri par les sequelles d'une blessure qu'elle ne devait qu'à Malfoy, et ce soir, il allait payer...payer de sa vie.

Elle chercha dans sa poche sa baguette magique.

C'était maintenant qu'il fallait agir...

Sans crier gare, elle sortit de derrière la statue et pensa trés fort "Stupéfix ! " Crabe se figea immédiatement.

Goyle le regarda tomber à terre comme une masse mais Malfoy s'était déjà retourner vers Hermione.

Il sortit dans un geste éclair sa baguette magique et lui jeta un sort qu'elle évita de justesse en se jetant par terre.

Il fallait absolument neutralisé Goyle, car aussi habile et intelligente qu'elle était, la gryffondor savait qu'elle n'avait que peu de chances de s'en sortir face à 2 adversaires et elle était décidée à consommer sa vengeance ce soir même.

Elle roula par terre et vit Goyle qui s'avançait vers elle .

"Quel crétin, ça va être un jeu d'enfant"

Elle le pensait à découvert et dans sa hâte de se débarrasser de Goyle, elle avait oublié une seconde Malfoy.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque dés qu'elle eût stupéfixier Goyle, une main froide et puissante vint sa saisir à la gorge.

Elle sentait son odeur, il était là juste derrière elle, sa main gauche la désarma d'une presion violente appliquée sur son nerf.

Bien tenté sale sang de bourbe. Maintenant tu vas comprendre pourquoi on ne s'attaque pas à un Malfoy.

Il murmurait lentement, hachant presque ses mots.

Mais elle avait prévu le coup, sa main libre glissa vers la poche où la dague avait remplacé la baguette.

La jeune fille lui entailla profondément le bras, Drago la lâcha.

Elle se défit rapidement de son étreinte, Drago restait silencieux, sa colère faisait battre les veines sur ses tempes.

Hermione savait qu'elle n'aurait aucun droit à l'erreur.

Il se jaugèrent un moment, se mouvant l'un l'autre lentement en décrivant un demi-cercle.

Hermione perçut un léger changement dans la démarche de son ennemi, et fit un rapide bond sur le côté.

Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé, Elle évita le flot de lumière rougeâtre qui filait vers elle.

Elle riposta à son tour, par un sortilège de gèle mais Malfoy était loin d'être un adversaire facile, il esquiva.

Il attaqua de nouveau et Hermione n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, qu'elle était déjà projetée en l'air.

Elle atterrit violement contre un arbre.

Alors la pauvre petite moldu ne se sent pas bien ? ricana le Serpentard en s'avançant vers elle.

Mais elle réagit plus vite que la douleur n'aurait dû le lui permettre.

La rage, la colère, son orgueil et son besoin de vengeance, lui donnaient une toute nouvelle puissante, ennivrante.

Malfoy fut a son tour projeté en l'air et il s'éclata contre la statue derrière lequel Hermione s'était caché quelques minutes auparavant.

Alors Malfoy, tu as enfin trouvé ta place en ce bas monde ?

Son visage et ses cheveux blonds étaient maintenant maculés de boue, il chercha de ses mains à récupérer sa baguette, elle lui avait échappée durant le choc.

"Enfer !" pensa t il tandis qu'Hermione avançait vers lui, les yeux brillant de haine.

Malfoy se leva difficilement, son corps lui faisait horriblement mal et il se jura intérieurement que s'il s'en sortait vivant, jamais plus il ne sous estimerait les sang de bourbe, pas qu'ils avaient gagné son respect grâce à Hermione mais c'était juste une question de prudence.

Il se mit soudain à sourire.

La gryffondor s'arreta net, pourquoi souriait il ? L'attitude de Drago la suprit totalement, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, bien sûr, elle avait toujours en tête de lui faire la peau, ou du moins de le faire souffrir. Mais son attitude avait quelque chose qui rendait la situation quelque peu...étrange.

Elle ne bougeait toujours pas.

Malfoy comprit qu'il devait agir pendant qu'elle était encore perturbée par son délicieux sourire.

Un vent lèger et tiède s'était à présent levé, caressant le visage d'Hermione et jouant dans ses cheveux.

Le jeune serpentard tira sur la ficelle qui pendait sur son torse, sa cape tomba à terre en virevoltant dans la brise.

Il portait une chemise verte et noire où couraient des fils d'argent.

Il essuya son visage avec sa manche, il descendit ses longs doigts fins sur le 1er bouton qu'il défit d'un geste détaché.

Hermione resta stupéfaite, elle était comme figée.

Drago continua à défaire sa chemise jusqu'à ce que son torse apparaisse maintenant dans son intégralité.

La gryffondor était abasourdie, les muscles saillant de son corps étaient soulignés par la lune qui s'était comme libérée de ses nuages pour apercevoir le jeune homme de son oeil unique.

Il se libéra de sa chemise en s'avancant vers Hermione qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

Elle se détestait de ne pouvoir réagir devant lui, elle le haïssait pour sa machiavélique intelligence, même désarmé ce sal prétentieux était quand même en train de prendre l'avantage, et ça elle ne pouvait le tolérer.

Hermione, sussura t il toujours en avancant, tu es si belle...

Il la regardait de ses yeux clairs, bleu aux reflets gris comme un ciel nuageux.

Elle ne pouvait le croire.

Elle se gifla mentalement pour reprendre le contrôle mais trop tard Drago s'était tellement avancer que lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à réagir, il arréta son geste, et la gifla violement sans lâcher son bras.

Si bien, que le choc la mis par terre, elle saignait abondamment de la lèvres, et sa joue lui faisait horriblement mal.

Il la releva et l'attira à lui. Elle sentit son torse nu sur elle, elle sentait sa chaleur au travers de ses vetements.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, malgré une évidente douleur, ses yeux humides exprimaient toute la haine et le mépris dont ils étaient capables.

Dommage que tu es un faible pour moi, Granger, j'étais à ta merci.

Il y aura sûrement d'autre occasion ! Un crétin comme toi est trop bête pour surveiller ses arrières ! cracha t elle.

Il sourit méchamment.

Dis moi que tu n'as rien ressenti lorsque je t'ai dit que tu étais belle ?

Quel salaud, pourquoi voulait il jouer à ce jeu ? Il l'avait pris au dépourvu, alors qu'il aurait dû payer, payer pour ce qu'il lui avait fait.

il tilta.

Dis moi Granger, tu m'en veut peut être pour la dernière fois ? Ah, je comprend ce n'était vraiment pas délicat de ma part mais tu comprendra qu'une misérable sang de bourbe comme toi ne mérite pas de délicatesse.

Elle lui cracha au visage, mais rapide, il l'évita. Ce geste l'énerva et il s'appréta à la gifler de nouveau quand elle lui mis un coup de pied dans sa virilité.

Il ne relacha pas son emprise pour autant. Au bout de longues minutes d'une souffrance intense qui l'avait presque fait se plier en 2, il reprit la parole.

Je me demande comment tu vas t'en sortir maintenant.

à suivre, svp laissez moi vos avis, c'est trés important pour l'écriture de la suite merci :)


	2. Chapter 2 :Souvenirs rancuniers

Il ne relacha pas son emprise pour autant. Au bout de longues minutes d'une souffrance intense qui l'avait presque fait se plier en 2, il reprit la parole.

Je me demande comment tu vas t'en sortir maintenant.

Chp 2 : Souvenirs rancuniers.

Hermione était en bien mauvaise posture.

Sa baguette était hors de son champ de vision et sa dague était plus qu'hors d'atteinte.

Drago la tenait fermement par le bras, il était trés énervé.

Elle craignait de passer un trés mauvais moment, le seul point positif de la situation était que Drago non plus n'était en mesure d'utiliser la magie.

Sa baguette lui avait échapper lors de la bagarre.

Mais il n'y avait pas à dire, Drago était beaucoup plus costaud qu'elle physiquement et elle n'avait absolument aucune chance de ce côté là.

Elle réfléchi à toute vitesse mais aucune de ses précieuses connaissances n'était en mesure de la tirer de ce mauvais pas.

Il l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

Je devrais te briser les os pour ton geste.

Je devrais te briser les os pour le tien

répliqua t elle sans se dégonfler le moins du monde.

Hermione était une gryffondor et par là même elle était courageuse, mais elle savait que maintenant tout ce qu'elle ferait ne serait qu'actes désespérés.

Il sourit méchamment en resserant son étreinte autour de son bras ce qui arracha à la brunette un cri étouffé de douleur.

Oh que c'est touchant, la petite sang de bourbe qui tente une vengeance personnelle ! Quelle gourde tu fais, hahaha, tu pensais vraiment venir à bout toute seule d'un Malfoy ?

C'est fou ce que tu es pathètique ma pauvre !

Il l'attrapa par les cheveux, lui ramenant la tête en arrière.

Regarde comme tu es faible. Mme je-sais-tout qui ne s'est plus quoi faire, c'est tordant, tu ne trouve pas ?

Pauvre débile !

Tu me parles sur un autre ton, dit il en lui tirant plus fort les cheveux.

Il approcha son visage du sien

Je me demande ce qui serait le plus douloureux pour toi, c'est qu'il ne faudrait pas que tru oublies ce qu'il en coûte de t'attaquer à moi.

Le jeune Serpentard était maintenant trés près du visage de la Gryffondor.

Ses yeux glacés en disait long sur la torture qu'il avait choisie pour elle, il dévia son mouvement comme s'il allait déposer un baiser sur sa joue mais au lieu de ça, il la mordit violement jusqu'au sang.

Hermione grimaça de douleur et serra les dents aussi fort qu'elle le put mais aucun son, aucune plainte ne sortit de sa bouche.

Oh non, elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

Au moment, où Drago faire subir une nouvelle souffrance à Hermione.

Des voix se firent entendre au loin, Drago se retourna, poussa Hermione par terre, ramassa ses affaires en 4ème vitesse et disparut dans la nuit.

Hermoine resta par terre quelques minutes, ses joues lui faissait mal, son bras lui était encore douloureux et son corps ne s'été pas remis de sa chute. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais de crier aussi, jamais elle n'oublierait ce que Malfoy lui avait fait il y a quelques jours et jamais elle n'oublierais ce qu'il venait de lui faire.

La jeune fille finit par se lever, se baissa pour ramasser sa dague mais dans l'obscurité elle mit un certain temps à retrouver sa baguette.

Elle se dirigea vers le château, hésitant à aller demander son aide à Mme Pomfresh, mais elle se ravisa, elle irait demain matin, elle était épuisée, elle avait mal de partout, elle était tout simplement à bout.

Le soleil perça la brume légère du matin. Hermione se regardait minutieusement dans la glace.

Une horrible cicatrice arquée se dessinait sur sa joue enflée.C'est sûr elle aurait exterminé ce con de Malfoy si elle l'avait eu sous la main.

La plupart des contusions de la veille avaient plutôt bien cicatrisés, et à part quelques douleurs par ci par là, rien de bien méchant.

Le destin s'acharnant toujours décidement, elle avait cours de potion durant la matinée avec les Serpentards et le détestable proffesseur Rogue.

Drago était assis dans sa chambre, seul, pensif.

La veille avait été agitée. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Granger la sage petite 1ère de la classe aurait un jour le cran de venir le provoquer ouvertement en ne laissant aucune ambiguité sur ses intentions.

Il aurait juré que son regard exprimait une envie insatiable de meurtre.

Le jeune homme avait été surpris, certes il n'aimait pas Granger, certes même il l'a détestée mais jamais il n'aurait cru voir tant de haine d'un coup.

Il connaissait pourtant les regards que son père, et les autres mangemorts portaient sur lui, si sombres, froids parfois haineux ou envieux, mais rien de tel.

Malgré sa surprise, il avait pourtant tout de suite su pourquoi elle avait agi de la sorte.

Leur dernière altercation fut d'une violence particulièrement bestiale et Hermione avait été grièvement blessée sans qu'aucune magie ne vienne véritablement faire disparaitre ses blessures.

Hermione regardait son bras, un longue cicatrice serpentait sur sa chair jusqu'à son poignet.Mme Pomfresh affirmait qu'elle garderait les séquelles de cette journée toute sa vie.

Malfoy l'avait insultée et il avait dépassé les bornes, attaquant ses parents, son sang, sa nature et ses amis.

Ce qu'elle s'entendit dire manqua de la tuer sur le coup, alors ils s'était battus.

Drago se souvenait qu'ils avaient échangés une mulitude de sort avant qu'Hermione

n'en prenne un directement dans le ventre, percuta un table et disparut dans l'encadrure de la fenètre.

Hermione essuya une larme à la pensée de cet horrible souvenir.

Drago se leva, prit on sac et sortit en silence de sa chambre.

à suivre. J'espère que l'intrigue va vous accrocher :) svp laissez moi votre avis éè

DES REVIEWS! DES REVIEWS ! DES REVIEWS !


	3. Chapter3: à l'ombre de ta lumière

Tous les personnages et l'environnement appartient à J.K.Rowling, seule l'histoire est à moi.

je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé leur avis, merci merci merci merci beaucoup :)

Spécial merci à Poupoux, pour sa gentillesse et ses précieux conseils, à jellyka et à San-RSX pour leur entoutagement c'est trés sympa de leur part :), merci à BaltiS, à qui je confirme bien que Malfoy a défenestrée Hermione, mais ne t'inquiète pas le mystère sera progressivement éclairci :)

Merci aussi à Sam Malfoy, en espèrant n'avoir pas été trop longue à mettre en ligne la suite , à Kinokokshan, ma conseillère, soeur et amie.

Par contre, j'aimerais avoir une sérieuse conversation avec un certain ou une certaine "hahahahaha!"

pour sa critique particulièrement acide. Au moins aurait elle (ou il ) pu avoir le courage de ses opinions en signant sa review

J'accepte les critiques qui font avancer mais celles qui ne sont que méchancetés gratuites n'ont leur place nulle part.

voilà sans tarder la suite :)

Chapitre 3 : A l'ombre de ta lumière

Hermione s'avançait sans grand enthousiasme vers les cachots.

Ron et Harry à ses côtés discutaient joyeusement de Quidditch, ils avaient tout 2 remarqué la cicatrice d'Hermione mais aucun d'eux n'avait posé de question car la gryffondor leur avait séchement répondu un "bon ça va maintenant, combien de temps encore vous allez me dévisager ? " quand elle avait surpris leur regard indiscret.

Les 2 garçons n'étaient pas trés à l'aise avec cette Hermione silencieuse et discrète, elle qui, d'habitude était d'une nature bavarde, joyeuse et passionée par le travail.

Avant, on sentait qu'il émanait d'elle cette insatiable soif d'apprendre, cette curiosité éternellement insatisfaite, un désir de s'élever par le grand pouvoir de la connaissance.

Mais depuis quelques temps, elle ne faisait plus aucune remarque sur les méthodes d'organisation chaotiques de ces amis, elle ne disait pratiquement plus rien d'ailleurs.

La brunette semblait lointaine et préoccupée.

Comme déphasée de la réalité.

Harry s'en voulait de la laisser s'éloigner, il remâchait sans arrêt sa culpabilité, il avait bien remarqué que la personnalité d'Hermione avait pâlie depuis ce maudit jour où Malfoy l'avait défenestrée.

Il n'avait rien pu faire, tout fut si rapide, sa lenteur à réagir le répugnait , il aurait volontier échangé sa place avec celui de sa meilleure amie.

Jamais il n'oublierait combien Hermione avait souffert, jamais il n'oublierait ce soir où le deséspoir de la paralysie avait failli conduire Hermione au pire, jamais ne pourrait s'éteindre le souvenir du gouffre de douleur sans fond qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux, ce trou béant dans lequel elle avait failli perdre la raison.

Il s'assit en la regardant, elle si belle, n'était plus qu'une ombre. Ses longs cheveux bruns indisciplinés, ses yeux chocolat qui n'étincellaient plus de malice.

Harry eut un pincement au coeur, il voulait la réconforter mais ses récentes tentatives maladroites n'avaient vraiment pas été concluantes.

Son regard glissa vers Malfoy, il l'avait brisée.

Plus que son corps, il avait brisé l'âme, l'essence d'Hermione, Harry pensa que même s'il le payait de sa vie ce ne serait qu'un mince tribu comparé à son acte.

Il ravala sa haine et dirigea son attention sur le professeur Rogue qui venait d'entrer.

Drago dû s'appuyer sur le mur pour s'asseoir, ses blessures de la veille ne comptaient visiblement pas le laisser en paix, Crabbe et Goyle qui l'attendait déjà lui jetèrent un regard noir.

Drago les dévisagea un moment puis comprit.

"Bon, les gars, c'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, j'étais parti chercher l'infirmière " soupira t il.

"Bien sûr, alors pourquoi quand on s'est déstupéfixé ce matin, il faisait jour, et on étaient toujours dans l'herbe ? " répondit Goyle.

"Ouais, même qu'on a dû répondre à un véritable interrogatoire, ils ont cru qu'on avaient filé en douce pendant la nuit ! "

"Si vous êtes des incapables au point de ne pas savoir mentir, je peux vraiment rien pour vous les gars" sourit il.

Ni Crabbe, ni Goyle ne répondit. Ils savaient d'éxpérience qu'il vaut mieux ne pas trop chercher un Malfoy, surtout que depuis quelques temps, ses sauts d'humeur étaient tout aussi violents qu'imprévus.

Alors que Crabbe allait demander à Malfoy comment il avait régler son compte à la sang de bourbe, Le professeur Rogue entra.

"Livre pages 237, ' Potion de répulsion contre les Unissons ' (1) , 30 minutes, aucun bavardage, et toute tricherie sera sévèrement sanctionnée."

Il sourit de toutes ses dents en prononçant la fin de la phrase. Son regard noir se dirigea instinctivement vers Ron et Harry.

Hermione se leva péniblement de sa chaise, elle se dirigea vers l'armoire à ingrédients comme plusieurs de ses camarades maintenant.

La jeune fille se sentait lasse, ce matin Mme Pomfresh n'était pas là, elle aurait pourtant bien voulu éviter les questions relative à sa cicatrice.

La gryffondor saisit un petit sachet d'herbe aux arômes âcres, une brindille sèche de saûle, plusieurs ampoules aux couleurs diverses et finit par attraper une fiole remplit d'un liquide violet qui semblait danser dans sa cage de verre.

Elle se retourna pour apporter tout ça à sa table mais elle se heurta à quelqu'un, qui surprit par le choc, fit tomber une ampoule ambrée.

L'ampoule vola en éclats, brisant le silence.

Rogue se retourna avec une extrême lenteur, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

" 50 points de moins pour Gryffondor !"

Un murmure grondant s'éleva des rangs.

"Quelqu'un d'autre veut faire perdre des points à sa maison ? "

Hermione leva les yeux pour s'excuser mais le regard qu'elle croisa fit s'évanouir son maigre sourire.

Ce regard tranchant, dur comme l'acier, descendit lentement vers la joue marquée d'Hermione.

Drago ne sourit pas mais son expression satisfaite n'avait besoin d'aucuns mots pour être nocive.

Hermione le poussa d'un coup de coude, lui marchant sur les pieds avant de tenter de regagner sa place.

Elle se sentit soudain perdre l'équilibre, elle eût juste le temps de jeter les fioles de verre loin devant elle, avant de heurter douloureusement les pierres glacées du sol.

Harry se retourna vers Malfoy et lui colla un direct du droit en plein visage, Drago fut emporté par l'élan et s'écrasa avec violence contre l'armoire à ingrédients, faisant tomber de nombreux objets dans un énorme fracas.

Drago saisit d'un geste vif un long morceau de bois et tenta de frapper Harry à la tête, ce dernier se déroba, s'avançant déjà pour frapper encore.

Quand une vive douleur vint mordre son bras, ce qui ne l'arreta pas pour autant, il essayait

de poursuivre son mouvement quand la douleur s'intensifia de plus belle le paralysant maintenant jusqu'à l'épaule.

CA SUFFIT POTTER ! s'écria Rogue, sa baguette magique à la main, vous allez reprendre immédiatement votre place, et à la fin du cours vous viendrez chercher vos heures de colles ainsi que vos diverses punitions pour les week ends à venir.

MAIS C'EST MALFOY LE RESPONSABLE ! s'écria Harry, il était ivre de colère, son poing valide serré, l'autre toujours engourdi par le sort incapacitant que venait de lui jeter Rogue.

Son coeur battant et tout son esprit concentré sur la manière la plus efficace de torturer le Serpentard

CA COMMENCE A BIEN FAIRE POTTER ! répondit le professeur de potion en s'avancant vers le jeune homme.

Soit vous regagnez votre place maintenant, sois je m'arrange pour que vous soyez renvoyé temporairement de cette école, où il semble que vous n'ayez pas votre place.

Ah, et bien sûr Potter, vous avez un zéro pour cet exercice et naturellement 50 points retirés à Gryffondor pour destruction de matériels, 50 points pour bagarre, et 50 points pour insolence.

Harry, s'appréta à répondre de nouveau mais Ron l'en empécha.

Pense un peu à toi, aux Dudleys, et à combien la magie est importante pour toi, ne gâche pas tout, lui souffla t il en le prenant par le bras.

Ils regagnèrent leur place en silence, Hermione les attendait.

Ce sal de Malfoy, c'est lui qui m'a fait tomber pas vrai ? demanda t elle en serrant les dents.

Il a marché exprés sur le pan de ta robe, t'inquiète pas, on lui fera payer, glissa Harry.

Elle se retourna vers lui, il l'avait défendu.

Elle mis sa main sur son bras et Harry lu dans son regard de la reconnaissance, elle lui sourit légèrement.

Merci murmura t elle.

à suivre

DES REVIEWS! DES REVIEWS! DES REVIEWS!

(1) : petit clin d'oeil à mon autre fic :)


	4. Chapter 4: Blessures

Je voudrais dédicacer ce fanfiction au grand amour de ma vie, mon Ange, mon Doudou, à Sébastien.

Merci à Rosy Potter, pour son enthousiasme et sa gentillesse, merci à Sam Malefoy pour son réconfort, c'est trés gentil surtout que la critique acerbe de "hahahahaha!" m'a vraiment bléssée même si c'était injustifié.

Merci toujours à ma grande soeur bien aimée, dont le soutien sans faille est une force.

Merci à Ze 1telotte, mais t'inquiète pas Hermione ne va pas se laisser faire, bien au contraire d'ailleurs, j'espère que la suite ne te deçevra pas. Et pour les paragraphes, je vais faire au mieux pour que ce ne soit pas trop trouble mais en général c'est juste pour aérer que je saute une ligne.

Merci à Jellyka pour sa review, Hermione va s'ouvrir à ses amis et ils vont même sûrement comploter contre Drago enfin je verrais mais en tout cas ne t'en fait pas elle ne tuera pas Drago, au contraire même ils vont s'aimer et oui !

C'est sympa aussi à BaltiS d'avoir continuer à ma conseiller, en fait Hermione voulait dire un gros mots sur Drago et je voulais le censurer avec des petites astérisques mais quand je l'ai mis en lignes plus d'étoiles et donc ça a donné ce sal de Malfoy ! Voilà et merci

Pour Ayuluna, merci de ta review je voudrais bien que tu me précises ce qu'est un love hate, tu veux dire de l'amour vache ? Sinon merci de ta review c'est trés gentil !

merci aussi à Sarah Black, ce genre de review fait chaud au coeur alors encore merci. C'est vrai que ça ressemble à Troie, je n'avais pas fait attention, je voulais juste un début fort en émotion qui pique la curiosité sans donner tout de suite tous les indices pour comprendre.

Merci à andouille cuite j'espère juste que je n'aurais pas été trop longue, je pense éditer un chapitre par semaine, parce que le reste du temps je n'ai pas d'ordi je suis en chambre universitaire !

Sympathique idée de Ginny11, je pensais en effet faire une scène de ce genre mais pas de baiser tout de suite, je voudrais bien suivre les émotions différentes et les pensées de Drago quand il se rendra compte petit à petit qu'il en pince pour la belle Hermy.

voilà merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour vos reviews, s'il vous plait laissez moi en encore, je vous répondrais et ça m'aidera à construire la suite !

Chapitre 4 Blessures

Drago s'assit sur le lit tiède, l'odeur aseptisée de la pièce lui emplissait les narines.

Il était seul, complètement seul, mais cela ne le dérangait pas, le jeune Malfoy avait une âme forgée dans la solitude.

Depuis qu'il était en état de penser, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se méfier, de ne compter que sur lui et de surtout n'accorder sa confiance à personne. Enfant, il aurait tout donner pour goûter à l'insouciance de la vie, jouer et s'amuser, mais s'était sans compter sur les projets de Lucius Malefoy, cet homme qu'il appelait père mais qui ne serait jamais plus qu'un bourreau, fanatique et dépourvu d'humanité, une intelligence perfide dans une enveloppe sans coeur. Ce géniteur avec lequel il ne partagait qu'un lien de sang, un nom.

Drago avait grandi trop vite, souffert trop tôt. Conditionné à haïr, entrainé à tuer, à torturer, il avait été choisi et sculté comme un soldat dès sa naissance. Nul doute qu'il aurait été étouffé avec soin par un elfe de maison s'il avait été faible, prématuré ou de sexe féminin.

Ceux qu'ils l'entouraient ne devaient pas être ses amis, à l'image de Voldemort ils ne devaient avoir que des serviteurs, que des gens dont l'utilité serviraient ses desseins. Mais Drago aimaient la compagnie de Crabbe et de Goyle et cela constituait une faiblesse, il le savait.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une porte qui s'ouvrit en douceur. Mme Pomfresh dans son habit de coton blanc s'avançait avec un plateau sur lequel ondulait deux flacons de liquide, un rouge et un bleu, ainsi qu'une baguette magique et 2 tiges en bois. C'était une belle femme, vive et brillante,dont l'incroyable capacité à parler non stop de tout et de rien était plus qu'étonnante.

Vous auriez dû venir plus tôt, Mr Malfoy, cette infirmerie a été crée exprés pour soigner les blessures, magiques ou non d'ailleurs !

Elle s'assit sur la chaise en face de Drago, le saisit par le menton en jetant de petits coups d'oeil obliques de chaque côté de son visage.

Hum, ce n'est pas trés beau à voir, la machoire est fracturée. Combien de temps avez vous attendu ? Ce n'est pas trés grave mais ça sera douloureux à guérir. En tout cas, plus douloureux que si vous étiez venu me voir tout de suite !

Drago resta silencieux, son père l'avait entrainé tout l'été plus intensivement et plus dur que jamais, nourrissant de secrets espoirs sur la future utilité de son fils auprés du Seigneur noir. Il avait affronté plusieurs adversaires en même temps, avait risqué sa vie de nombreuses fois pour remplir ses premières missions. Chacun de ses os avait été au moins une fois brisé et il avait parfois dû lutter avec de graves blessures contre des sorciers d'un niveau bien supérieur au sien. La ruse, et la détermination avait souvent été ses seules armes. Oh oui, il avait souffert ! Oh oui il en avait bavé ! Alors sa mâchoire, c'était presque un détail.

Inutile de vous demander comment vous vous êtes blessé, je pensais que vous seriez devenu plus raisonnable depuis ce grave accident avec Miss Granger.

On tocqua.

Entrez, c'est ouvert.

répondit la voix fraîche de Mme Pomfresh.

Une cascade de cheveux bruns, un mine défaite, une Hermione fatiguée entra. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'infirmière et son visage se durcit lorsqu'elle vit Malfoy.

Je reviendrait plus tard, dit elle séchement.

Oh non! Ca ne va pas encore recommencer ! Cette haine exagérée entre les maisons est insupportable ! Coupa Mme Pomfresh. Veuiller entrer Miss Granger, et ne me faites pas me répeter ! Vous allez d'ailleurs pouvoir vous rendre utile.

La Gryffondor s'approcha malgré elle.

Allez, venez je vous prie. Asseyez vous. Cet accident a accentué l'animosité entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard, mais c'est vraiment une mauvaise chose, d'ailleurs comme le dit si bien Dumbledore, nous devrions tous nous serrer les coudes, nous serions plus fort, et ce ne serait pas du luxe, surtout par les temps qui court...

Drago fixait Hermione. Sa cicatrice avait visiblement saigné et le sang avait coagulé en formant de courtes coulures. Il vit qu'elle observait les fioles colorées, puis les tiges de bois et ils se regardèrent. Elle disait sans parler qu'elle savait pourquoi il était là. Drago lui reconnaissait ça au moins, elle était un génie, presque aussi impure que brillante d'ailleurs.

Mme Pomfresh saisit les fioles :

La rouge dans votre main gauche, la bleue dans la droite. Le flux de magie va vous parcourir de gauche à droite en passant par votre coeur, réparer ce qui doit l'être et ressortir par votre main gauche. Je vous avertis, si le flux restait en vous, sa puissance pourrait vous faire perdre la raison alors quoi qu'il arrive ne lâchez pas la fiole bleue, c'est bien compris ? J'ai bien dit QUOIQU'IL ARRIVE ! Je sais que vous aller avoir mal et que ce sera difficile, mais accrochez vous ! Miss Granger, quant à vous, vous lui tiendrez la machoire droite de manière à ce qu'elle ne se resoude pas de travers.

Elle attrapa sa baguette magique.

Hermione tendit ses mains fines vers Drago, elle hésita quelques secondes, soupira et posa ses mains sur son visage.

Il sentit ses paumes chaudes.

Elle sentit la fraicheur de sa peau.

Mme Pomfresh souffla une incantation, agita sa baguette et frappa le flacon.

Il sentit d'abord comme des picotements, des démangeaisons puis quelque chose de plus désagréable vint courir dans ses veines, plus lascinant qu'une lame effilée. Il serra les dents.

Mais bientôt, il se sentit prendre feu de l'intérieur, comme s'il respirait un air abrasif, la sensation que des flammes venaient lui lécher les entrailles n'attendant que de balayer son esprit, le submergea. Ses muscles se contractèrent jusqu'à la crampe et ses doigts se crispèrent sur les flacons de verre. C'était insoutenable.

Hermione le regardait, le jeune Serpentard avait les veines du front gonflées par la douleur, et elle les voyait pulser au rythme des battements de son coeur. Il avait le visage brulant, il paraissait sur le point d'exploser, elle sentait de la tension dans ses muscles et les yeux de la belle s'agrandirent. Elle capta son regard, lui fit un signe rapide du menton, et Drago suivit ses yeux sur main gauche.

La fiole bleue commençait à se fissurer.


	5. Chapter 5: Le lien

Dédicaces.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review :) ! ENCORE ENCORE ENCORE DES REVIEWS !

Merci à Poupoux ça fait plaisir d'avoir des gens qui laisse leur reviews et qui suivent mon histoire.

Et t'inquiéte pas, il pas mal en point pour longtemps :)

Merci aussi à Sam Malefoy, sympa ta review.

Merci à Jellyka, j'espère que d'autres phrases t'accrocheront :)

Merci à Ari, j'aime aussi beaucoup le Drago du livre sauf que je le trouve un peu trouillard, son côté obscur :) n'est pas assez développé à mon goût, il est trop présenté comme un sal gosse de riche alors que son père est quand même un mangemort !

Merci aussi à XxStEfxX , Ayuluna, Shaeline. Merci à am soeur et conseillère spécialisée en fanfic'.  
Et maintenant la suite !

La fiole bleue commençait à se fissurer.

Chapitre 5 Lien.

MME POMFRESH ! LA FIOLE VA ECLATER !

La voix claire d'Hermione résonnait encore dans la pièce, mais l'infirmière n'avait toujours pas bougée. Son expression trahissait une panique interne violente, ses yeux grand ouvert d'incrédulité.

Comment ...comment est ce possible ? soufla t elle.

Vite, il faut faire quelque chose ! hurla Hermione.

L'infirmière reprit rapidement ses esprits, elle se leva d'un bond, courut dans l'arrière salle, et en ressortit, trébuchante avec une autre fiole bleue.

La gryffondor, qui s'était déjà avancée, la saisit d'un geste vif.

Les 2 femmes échangèrent brièvement leur regard inquiet.La brunette acquiesça silencieusement.

La respiration de la jeune fille était saccadée, son coeur cognant, il fallait faire vite, Drago émettait maintenant de faibles grognements.

Le temps parut se supendre.

Hermione s'approcha du Serpentard, sa main droite refermée sur le flacon couleur lagon. Il ne la regardait pas, les sourcils froncés, ses yeux mi-clos fixant le sol, Drago avait le visage ruisselant de sueur. Il était entièrement concentré sur son combat intérieur. De tout son être il se dégagait comme une puisance désespérée, il était ivre de douleur, semblant lutter de ses dernières forces.

Le jeune Malfoy leva péniblement les yeux. Hermione fut frappée par son regard agonisant et fier. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, il n'y avait plus une seule seconde à perdre. Elle passa ses doigts tremblants sur sa nuque et l'embrassa.

Drago fut plus que surpris, son premier réflexe fut de la repousser mais immédiatement il sentit le flux d'énergie et la douleur franchir ses lèvres et s'engoufrer en elle. Il fut tenté un moment d'approffondir ce lien qui les unissait pour se débarrasser plus vite de la souffrance mais le corps d'Hermione donnait déjà des signes de faiblesses. Le flacon translucide vola en éclats, Drago glissa son bras ainsi libéré autour de la taille de la jeune fille avant que celle ci ne perde connaissance.

Il lâcha la fiole rouge qu'il tenait encore dans la main et resserra son étreinte autour d'Hermione. Il posa ses yeux sur elle, si paisible, elle semblait assoupit, sa cicatrice s'était remise à saigner. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il venait de se passer mais un chose lui paraissait certaine, elle venait de le secourir et tout au fond de lui, il ressentait de la reconnaissance et du respect pour son courage. Il ne la regardait plus comme avant, il ne voyait plus sur son visage l'impureté des sang moldus. Il l'allongea sur le lit.

Mme Pomfresh était encore sous le choc, elle paraissait perdue, ses doigts cannelle pressée sur sa bouche, le teint livide. Un silence pesant s'installa. Le jeune homme était pâle, lui aussi, si pâle, il se sentait faible mais hors de question de laisser paraitre quoi que ce soit. Il allait se lever mais ses jambes n'étaient pas disposées à lui obéïr et toute la volonté du monde n'aurait pu avoir raison de l'énorme fatigue qui voulait l'engloutir. L'infirmière rompit le silence en faisant râcler la chaise où elle s'était laissée tomber quelques minutes auparavant. Elle s'approcha lentement de Drago :

Quelle brave enfant... Son savoir vous a sauvé la vie... Oh mon Dieu, pourvu qu'elle s'en tire sans sequelles !

Elle parlait d'une voix brisée tout en cherchant maladroitement le poul d'Hermione.

C'est... c'était... cela ne s'était encore jamais produit... Je vais faire appeler Dumbledore ! ..Vous... vous sentez bien ?

Drago passait sa main sur son visage, tant de choses se heurtaient dans sa tête dans le chaos le plus total et un certain engourdissement commençait à l'assommer. Il se laissa tomber lourdement au côté d'Hermione.

à suivre

DES REVIEWS! DES REVIEWS ! DES REVIEWS! DES REVIEWS !DES REVIEWS! DES REVIEWS !DES REVIEWS! DES REVIEWS !DES REVIEWS! DES REVIEWS !DES REVIEWS! DES REVIEWS !


	6. Chapter 6: Forcés de s'allier

Dédicaces 

Pour Sebastien 

Merci à Rosy Potter, pour sa super gentille review ca fait mégaaaaaaaaaaa plaaiizzzirrrrrrrrr ! Mais simplement par curiosité, peux tu me dire quels changements radicaux tu as noté entre les différents chapitres ? Et pour la longueur des chapitres je vais essayer de les allonger.

Merci aussi à Reira666 ! voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci aussi à eowyn37, voilà la suite, j'espère que ça ne dérangera personne si j'ellipse un peu jusqu'à Noël.

Merci à Poupoux aussi, merci de suivre mon histoire, ça fait très plaizzzzzzzzzzzzzzziiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! Merci à kinoko shan aussi.

Merci à Cornemuz, à XxStEfxX ,à Jellyka, à jenny , à nanon , à Ze1telotte, à myriem, à Lyra Parry, à loomyloon et à shouky, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je l'ai fait exprès plus long, ne vous en fait pas Hermi va s'en sortirmais elle va à nouveau se trouver dans une situation délicate… ! Merci à belly, t'inquiète pas Hermione va s'en remettre, elle va même s'en sortir avec quelques bonus J !

Merci à Sorcieres2Salem, pour sa gentille review, c vrai que là Mme Pomfresh, elle a pas assuré ! Mais heureusement pour Drago, il y avait Hermione.

Merci à wassilou pour sa review sympa. Merci à Sam Malefoy ce chapitre sera plus long, et j'espère qu'il le sera assez pour satisfaire ta curiosité J !C'est juste qu'en fait j'avais pas trop le temps à cause des examens.

Merci, Merci, Merci, Merci, Merci, Merci, Merci, Merci, Merci, et laissez moi encore vos reviews svp !

Oui, des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews !

Et maintenant, la suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite la plus longue que je n'ai jamais écrite !

Chapitre 6 Forcés de s'allier 

Hermione avançait d'un pas léger, à ses côtés, Harry et Ron étaient plutôt nerveux. En effet ce matin, d'adorables petits examens venaient ponctuer une longue période de cours.

Un dernier petit effort selon Harry avant les vacances de Noël, un calvaire de plus selon le rouquin...

Mais rien ne faisait plus plaisir à Hermione. Après les derniers évènements survenus quelques semaines plus tôt, elle paraissait plus heureuse, plus resplendissante que jamais. Il faut dire que les Gryffondor avaient gagné haut la main leur dernier match de Quidditch et étaient pour l'instant très bien placés pour remporter la coupe. En plus, sa récente élection au poste de préfet en chef l'avait littéralement comblée de bonheur.

Harry ne lui avait jamais vu plus belle mine, et Ron la trouvait plus séduisante que jamais. Lorsqu'elle riait son énergie vitale emplissait toute la pièce et réchauffait les cœurs.

Hermione était belle, brillante et ça se savait. Les jeunes hommes venaient lui faire la cour, et beaucoup d'entre eux lui avaient déjà demandé de l'accompagner pour le bal donné à l'occasion du réveillon. Ron s'était d'ailleurs montré très ronchon à ce propos, particulièrement agaçant avec ses remarques et ses imitations qui faisaient mourir de rires certains Serpentards.

Seule ombre au tableau, les incessants et terribles cauchemars qui emplissaient ses nuits et ne lui laissaient pas connaître le repos du sommeil.

Elle revivait des scènes horribles de tortures, de maltraitances, des combats acharnés. Elle avait ressenti tour à tour la peur, la souffrance, l'écœurement, l'indignation, la tristesse, l'injustice et le danger omniprésent qui n'attendait qu'un faux pas pour être fatal.

Elle entendait des hurlements, des cris, des râles, mais jamais aucunes plaintes, jamais aucuns pleurs.

La jeune fille entra dans la pièce d'un pas décidé et volontaire, un sourire à peine perceptible sur les lèvres.

Elle s'assit à la table où une étiquette animée écrivait et effaçait son nom et prénom en scintillant.

Son regard se posa sur Drago, il était assis, silencieux et impénétrable, comme d'habitude. Il faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé depuis l'épisode de l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, il n'était plus là mais elle savait qu'il avait été allongé prés d'elle au moins assez longtemps pour avoir laissé son odeur sur les draps.

Elle avait juste remarqué qu'il avait cessé de l'insulter, juste elle, Harry avait toujours droit au "balafré ", à "St Potter", et autres médisances acerbes, et Ron avait lui aussi son petit lot de mots doux à la sauce Malfoy.

Hermione sortit sa plume, et son encrier, elle affûtait mentalement son esprit en attendant le questionnaire des questions.

Le temps passa beaucoup trop vite pour Ron, mais l'éternité n'aurait pas été plus longue pour Hermione, elle eût le temps de se relire 3 fois, ajouta des commentaires par ci par là et eût même le temps de faire un schéma en couleurs. Harry quand à lui, finit juste à temps et n'eût que le temps d'écrire son nom et prénom avant que le professeur ne ramasse sa feuille.

Naturellement, elle fut dans les premières à sortir de la salle, elle heurta quelqu'un dans sa hâte de sortir.

Granger, tire toi, tu vois pas que tu gènes là.

En effet, je ne crois pas que ton ego surdimensionné puisse passer dans cet étroit couloir. Tu veux peut être que je te lance un sort de réduction pour te soulager de ta grosse tête.

Goyle s'apprêta à lui donner un violent coup de coude, mais une main fine et pâle se posa comme un ordre sur son épaule. Goyle s'interrompit dans son mouvement lorsqu'il vit le propriétaire de cette main. Des yeux gris bleus, un regard glacé, Drago apparut derrière Goyle.

Il regarda Hermione sans un mot.

Tu ne paies rien pour attendre miss je-sais-tout, grogna un Goyle frustré de ne pas avoir eu sa dose de violence journalière.

Malfoy s'éloigna Crabbe, Goyle dans son sillon.

Hermione se retourna vers Harry et Ron qui sortirent parmi les derniers de la salle.

Alors , demanda avec empressement Hermione, Alors ?

Ron haussa les épaules pour seule réponse. Harry sourit.

Je crois que j'ai complètement raté la dernière question. Et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire.

Hermione s'apprêtait à citer l'explication qu'elle avait écrite mais le professeur MacGonagall l'interrompit en refermant la porte, une pile de copies sous le bras et un livre à la main.

Miss Granger , Mr Crabbe a oublié son livre dans la salle d'examen, et en tant que préfet en chef, il est de votre devoir de le lui ramener. Ah, et vous lui direz que la triche est un délit puni dans cette école. Il sera convoqué dans le bureau du professeur Rogue en temps voulu.

La gryffondor prit le livre à contre cœur, Elle tenta un regard vers ses 2 amis.

Désolé Mione, mais tu vas devoir te débrouiller toute seule, Ron et moi, on a prévu d'aller faire un tour sur le terrain de Quidditch avec le reste de l'équipe avant que la neige ne se remette à tomber !

Ouais, désolé on ne t'accompagne pas dans la fosse aux serpents ! ajouta Ron en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Hermione soupira, c'était à prévoir. Elle les regarda partir joyeusement sans protester.

Puis résignée, la jeune fille prit la direction opposée, descendant les escaliers en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards.

La gryffondor se retrouva bientôt dans un long couloir baigné de lumière, et passa devant la fenêtre qu'elle avait traversée sous l'effet d'un sort de propulsion lancé par Malfoy. Instinctivement, elle s'en éloigna pour longer le mur, et passa sa main sur la cicatrice qui marquait son bras. Au souvenir de la peur et de la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti ce jour là et qui traumatiserait à jamais son corps, elle essuya une larme.

La rancœur lui serrait encore les entrailles lorsqu'elle passa le portrait gardien de l'entrée des Serpentards.

Elle trouva Drago, seul, assit sur un canapé. Elle grogna intérieurement de devoir, une fois de plus, avoir affaire à lui. Il ne paraissait pas l'avoir entendu entrer.

Il semblait profondément fasciné par un étrange objet qu'il faisait tournoyer entre ses doigts.

Mais c'est la pierre de sang de maître Ludsa , s'exclama t elle sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Drago tourna la tête d'un geste brusque, il arborait une expression de stupéfaction totale. Evidemment, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à trouver Hermione Granger dans la salle commune aux Serpentards, mais plus que ça, ce qu'elle venait de dire l'avait interpellé. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle d'un pas menaçant. Dans un réflexe de survie, Hermione recula et ses talons heurtèrent un obstacle au sol.

Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

je… balbutia t elle

Comment le sais tu Granger ? Qui te l'as dit ?

je n'en sais rien… Ce cristal me semble si familier… Comme si je l'avait déjà vu auparavant…

Il la regardait intensément, cherchant à déceler le mensonge dans son regard. Mais elle paraissait profondément sincère.

Il fit demi tour et retourna s'installer sur le canapé aux couleurs de sa maison.

Est ce que tu peux te souvenir d'une pièce vide, avec une table rouge au centre ? Une salle sans fenêtre mais portant lumineuse. Demanda t il.

Hermione acquiesça. Elle matérialisait parfaitement dans son esprit, la pièce circulaire, au plafond bas et à l'unique table de grès rouge en son centre.

Est ce que tu te souviens maintenant, à quelle occasion tu y es allée ? Par quels moyens tu t'y es rendue ?

Elle fit non de la tête. Elle avait beau actionner les rouages de sa mémoire, impossible de trouver un autre souvenir ayant un lien avec la pièce lumineuse. Pas un seul, aucun.

C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Il se passa ses doigts sur sa tempe, pris dans une soudaine et intense réflexion.

Hermione s'avança, sa curiosité piquée au vif, l'incita à parler.

Que veut tu dire ?

Il releva les yeux vers elle, et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Elle obéit. Elle avait tellement envie de savoir, de connaître l'explication logique à tout ça, qu'elle se fichait éperdument d'être assise dans la salle commune aux Serpentard, ou de tenir une conversation avec Malfoy. Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre en silence.

Alors , demanda t elle au bout de longues minutes.

Est que par hasard, tu ne comprendrais pas Granger ? ironisa t il.

Ce ne sont pas mes souvenirs…souffla t elle.

Evidement, ce sont les miens !

Les tiens ?

Et bien, Miss-je-sais-tout-sur-tout-et-c'est-moi-la-plus-forte, j'espère que tu n'as pas grillé tous tes neurones durant l'examen de tout à l'heure ?

Ne m'appelles pas comme ça Malfoy, ou tu risques de passer une bien mauvaise après midi !

Hermione sentait la colère montait en elle, tout ce qu'elle avait refoulé comme violence à l'encontre du Serpentard ne demandait qu'à sortir et à détruire.

Tu crois peut être que tu fais le poids face à moi ? Tu crois peut être que les autres Serpentards te laisseront t'en tirer si facilement si par miracle tu gagnais un duel contre moi ? Voyons Mione… Ne sois pas sotte !

Hermione fut pris au dépourvu, il l'avait appelé Mione ? C'était la 1ère fois qu'elle l'entendait prononcer son surnom affectif, elle aurait du être en colère, sa raison lui criait de se fâcher, de l'insultait, de le gifler. Ce surnom, c'était quelque chose d'intime et de personnel, il n'avait certainement pas sa place dans la bouche d'un Malfoy. Mais le ton mielleux qu'il avait pris pour le prononcer l'avait touché plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et lui fit monter le rouge au joues. Elle s'empressa de cacher ces rougeurs naissantes avec les manches de sa chemise.

Drago esquissa un sourire malveillant.

Je sais à quoi tu pense Granger, mais il HORS de question de demander son aide à cette incapable d'infirmière !… Et puis je ne voudrais pas que mes souvenirs soient portés à sa connaissance, ni à celle de Dumby d'ailleurs.

Pourquoi je t'aiderai Malfoy ? Après tout, tu n'as pas hésité à me jeter par la fenêtre, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça !

Il lui lança un regard noir.

Parce que tu ne les contrôle pas, je suis sûr que tu dois faire d'horribles cauchemars toutes les nuits et que tu te réveilles en sanglotant, suppliant pour que ça s'arrête. Bientôt, tu découvriras des secrets, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, des secrets qui te mettrons en danger de mort, toi et tes amis… Mmmh, peut être que tu devrais les garder…

Et si je refuse ? dit elle, plus pour l'énerver que par réelles convictions.

Il lui saisit le poignet brutalement.

Ne joue pas à ça Granger, ou tu pourrais le regretter.

Vas y Malfoy, qu'est ce que tu attends ? Tu as peur ? Ah non, je sais, peut être que tu as enfin réussi à réfléchir et que par une intervention divine tu as compris que s'il m'arrivait malheur, tes précieux souvenirs subiraient le même sort que moi ?

Il bouillonnait intérieurement de colère et d'impuissance. Et oui, c'était Granger et il savait que dans cette école, personne ne serait plus un adversaire digne de lui qu'elle.

Tu sais, commença t il, je suis sûr que tu as apprécié m'embrasser à l'infirmerie.

En s'avançant vers elle, Drago avait immobilisé le bras libre d'Hermione. Elle voulut se dégager mais Drago approcha son corps de telle sorte qu'il bloquait ses genoux avec les siens. Leur têtes étaient maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, elle sentait son odeur, entendait sa respiration lente et régulière comme cette nuit où il l'avait mordu jusqu'au sang.

Hermione commençait à paniquer, son cœur s'emballait dans ses battements, ne suivant plus que la partition du chaos. Sa baguette, dans la poche de sa cape de sorcier, était inaccessible et ici, personne ne viendrait lui porter secours.

Il appuya son front contre celui de la jeune fille, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux chocolat.

Drago était vraiment séduisant, et il savait particulièrement bien s'en servir, mais il était aussi dangereux, très dangereux même pour une sorcière aussi douée qu'Hermione.

Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

Plus que la peur, la jeune fille ressentait maintenant de l'excitation, une montée d'adrénaline se faisait en elle, bien qu'elle aurait préféré l'ignorer, Drago lui faisait ressentir des choses …étranges. Pêle-mêle d'émotions et de sentiments tellement mélangés qu'elle n'arrivait qu'à différencier la colère et l'excitation du reste.

La Gryffondor aurait voulu le mordre ou le gifler mais la situation avait quelque chose de …brûlant.

Ne crois pas que je t'épargnerais en reconnaissance de ce que tu as fait pour moi à l'infirmerie. Ce serais mal me connaître.

Je ne demande pas ton avis et je ne te laisse pas le choix, tu vas me rendre ce qui m'appartient. Et cela même si je dois te briser la mâchoire et t'embrasser , tu entends ?

Tu ne me fais pas peur Malfoy, c'est juste que ton haleine est déplorable.

Il sourit méchamment.

C'est drôle Granger, je me disais la même chose à ton sujet.

Des bruits de pas et de conversation se firent entendre dans les escaliers voisins. Drago libéra son étreinte et se rassit sans la quitter des yeux. Elle lui rendait son regard sans ciller.

Pourtant, une question consumait les lèvres d'Hermione, si bien que malgré son envie irrésistible de lui envoyait le livre de Crabbe entre les 2 yeux, elle prit un ton calme pour s'adresser à lui.

Quand as tu su que j'avais récupéré une partie de tes souvenirs ?

Après ton intervention à l'infirmerie, quand je me suis réveillé je t'ai entendu dire des choses dans ton sommeil, des choses personnels, me concernant dont je ne parle à personne. Ca m'a mis le vif d'or dans la main, ou comme on dit chez toi, la puce à l'oreille.

Il s'interrompit un moment.

Granger, tu prépareras la potion d'échange, il te faudra aller chercher des ingrédients à Pré au Lard. Il y a 5 jours de préparation, donc je te retrouve dans une semaine à minuit dans la tour d'astronomie, elle sera désertée pendant les vacances.

Elle se leva sans un mot, chercha le livre de Crabbe dans sa sacoche, lui jeta dans l'estomac, fit volte face et sortit.

Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre Malfoy, lui crier de ne pas être au retard que la portrait se referma derrière elle.

A suivre

des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! SVOUPLAIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT !


	7. Chapter 7: Sanctuaire

Un IMMMMMENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE merci à BalitS, pour ses questions, avant que tu ne l'ai pose je n'avais pas explicitement envisagé d'y répondre, mais puisque mon récit semble susciter ces questions voici un paragraphe qui, j'espère répondra à tes questions. Encore merci de les avoir posées, en y répondant je vais sûrement enrichir l'histoire et cela grâce à toi. S'il te plait, continue de me faire part de tes questionnements si tu as le temps 

Merci à MAngel

Chapitre 7 Sanctuaire

Plongée dans l'abîme silencieuse de la recherche, Hermione était assise dernière une pile de livres en équilibre précaire. Elle était entourée de plusieurs ouvrages de potion, d'énormes grimoires de référence sur les élixirs guérisseurs et la médecine magique, et de tout un tas de feuillets où elle prenait des notes. Il est évident qu'elle attirerait l'attention sur elle en empruntant autant de livres d'un coup, alors elle avait ensorcelé sa plume qui grattait inlassablement des formules chimiques et des croquis sur le papier vierge.

Son regard concentré ne cessait de faire des allées venues sur une page particulièrement noircie d'explications et de schémas tous plus complexes les uns que les autres. La belle Gryffondor n'avait jamais vu de philtre si difficile à réaliser, ni autant de précaution pour le mélange des innombrables ingrédients dont la plupart lui étaient inconnus.

En effet, une grande majorité d'entre eux avait des pouvoirs explosifs s'ils n'étaient pas mêlés dans les bonnes proportions alors que d'autre étaient tout simplement toxiques voire mortels en trop grande quantité.

Il lui avait fallu déployer tout son talent pour arriver à un résultat qu'elle jugeait insatisfaisant.

Elle avait beau avoir lu près d'une 40taine de fois le protocole, sa potion arborait toujours cette teinte violette au lieu de la verdâtre recommandée au bout du dernier jour de macération.

Elle soupira, son regard se posa sur l'étagère de livres en face d'elle.

Cette atmosphère silencieuse et studieuse, l'apaisait. La bibliothèque était comme la grande sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, rassurante et chaleureuse, la comprenant, l'acceptant et répondant toujours à ses questions. Ici, elle se sentait en harmonie avec elle même.

La Gryffondor aimait ce lieu, c'était son repère, son sanctuaire.

Dehors il neigeait, les rebords des fenêtres étaient recouvert d'un jolis duvet argenté étincelant au soleil couchant. La journée aurait pu être magnifique si Hermione n'avait pas rendez vous ce soir même avec la personne la plus détestable qu'elle connaissait.

Et bien sûr d'ici là, la potion d'échange devait être prête.

Un petit sourire naquit sur son visage, elle ne se lassait pas d'imaginer les effets qu'une potion d'élixir de bavardage, de Pousse-Poil ou d'un Polynectar spécial métamorphose en chauve souris auraient sur Malfoy.

Elle sourit plus franchement devant la vision que son esprit lui donnait, d'un Malfoy tout velu au nez retroussé, aux oreilles allongées et au petit cri perçant, suraigu. Un peu à la façon de cette série moldue qu'elle aimait tant :Batman mais en plus ridicule.

Elle se mit la main devant la bouche pour étouffer son petit rire.

Oh bien sûr, elle avait pensé une multitude fois à remplacer la potion par quelque chose dont les conséquences seraient plus hilarantes mais c'était impossible.

La potion d'échange devait être bu, selon le grimoire des potions contre les effets secondaires des sorts de guérison, par celui qui avait quelque chose à offrir et par celui qui souhaiter le recevoir.

Elle poussa un profond soupir, un de plus.

Dommage, elle aurait donné beaucoup pour pouvoir se moquer d'un Malefoy perdu dans sa masse capillaire, ou transformé en la pire des pipelette…

Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, à ce jour à l'infirmerie. Comment avait elle pu canaliser ses souvenirs afin qu'ils deviennent presque les siens ?

Même les grimoires les plus avancés de la bibliothèque dans ce domaine restait muet sur le sujet. Seul parmi les cas d'urgence, celui durant lequel la fiole réceptacle du flux réparateur pouvait éclater.

Bien que connaissant cet ouvrage sur le bout des doigts, pour l'avoir maintes fois consulter en 1ème année en prévision des futures confrontations d'Harry et de Voldemort, elle parcouru les quelques lignes se consacrant au sortilège de Mme Pomfresh.

Il y était cité les différents objets dont on devait se munir, 2 flacons contenant des liquides magiques avec tout un paragraphe descriptif sur les propriétés du liquide en question , un rouge catalyseur facilitant l'insertion du flux dans l'énergie vitale du sujet et un bleu permettant son extraction, 2 baguettes de bois afin de maintenir le membre cassé droit pour qu'il ne se ressoude pas de travers. Il était joint une formule magique pour maintenir les tiges immobiles et une autre pour déclencher l'intervention, ainsi qu'un schéma détaillant dans quelle main chacune des fioles devaient se trouver.

Tout un tas de précautions importantes et une note amenant à se reporter page 1550 pour les cas marginaux et cas d'urgence.

Hermione tourna les pages du livres jusqu'au chapitre « CAS d'URGENCE, CAS MARGINAUX », elle lu en silence.

« Attention ne pas utiliser ce sortilège sur toutes personnes s'étant rendant coupable d'actes criminels : le flux régénérateur a la propriété notable suivante, il s'amplifie dans les énergies négatives. S'assurer que le sujet ne présente aucun trouble mentale comme la schizophrénie, la paranoïa abusive ou autre, voir pages 1560 troubles mentaux.

En cas d'erreur de jugement sur le sujet, il est impératif de faire en sorte d'évacuer de flux dans son intégralité du corps du sujet. Pour cela, une autre personne, ne se trouvant pas dans un cas marginal, se reporter page 1550, cas d'urgence, cas marginaux, doit tenir un flacon réceptacle ( de couleur bleu) dans la main droite et dois échanger avec le sujet un baiser. Attention, nous attirons votre attention sur le choix de cette personne, elle doit posséder une certaine force mentale et une volonté puissante. En aucun cas, un enfant ne dois servir pour évacuer le flux. En aucun cas un animal ne peut servir à l'évacuation. »

Elle s'interrompit dans sa lecture. Elle ne savait toujours pas, malgré ses actives investigations, comment Malfoy avait su qu'ils leur faudrait boire tous les 2 une potion d'échange pour qu'il récupère ses souvenirs.

Elle regarda l'horloge sur le mur de l'entrée, le seul qui n'était pas caché derrière une étagère de livres.

17 heures…17 heures ! Le coup d'envoi pour le bal de ce soir est à 19 heures.

Hermione se leva rapidement, désensorcela sa plume, fourra ses feuillets dans sa besace, et jeta un sort de rangement à tous les livres qu'elle avait consulté. Ce soir, c'était le dernier rassemblement de l'année. Après, les élèves partiraient dans leur famille fêter noël dans la tradition.

D'ailleurs, à ce propos, Hermione s'était choisie une somptueuse robe que son budget avait eu du mal à encaisser. Mais la beauté du vêtements était telle que toute personne normalement doté de la vue ne pouvait que rester bouche bée devant celle-ci.

Hermione avait craqué, ce soir, elle serait la plus belle, espérons que son cavalier le serait aussi. Elle se voyait déjà dans sa robe de soie prune, longue, et crémeuse, ondulant gracieusement sur son corps.

Elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor.

A suivre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu  svplaiiiiiiiitttttt laissez moi des reviews !oui des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews !


	8. Chapter 8: Ce qui te fait si mal

Dédicaces :

Merci à Kinokoshan dsl pour la souris mais merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon fic !

Merci à Lyra Parry pour sa review, alors Hermione a en effet une grande force morale et une belle volonté malheureusement elle n'était pas assez forte et du fait qu'elle soit encore un peu enfant (adolescente) aussi elle n'a pas pu extirper le flux totalement ce qui explique qu'elle ait capté les souvenirs de Drago. Pour ce qui concerne Drago, tout va s'éclaircir petit à petit ! merciiiiiiiii

Merci à Nélia aussi pour sa super sympa review, malheureusement je me trouve dans le cas des auteurs qui ne finissent pas toujours leur fiction, ainsi « ce que tu n'aurais jamais du perdre » ma 1ere fiction ne connaîtra jamais de fin et pour cause, il a plu sur mon cahier !

Par contre, celle-ci de fic je pense la finir ! Merci pour ta gentillesse et tes encouragements.

Et ne t'en fait pas Drago et Hermione vont apprendre à mieux se connaître et peut être que… mais c'est une surprise ! Drago va devenir plus sympa et on va apprendre ce qui se cache derrière son masque de méchanceté ! Encore merci !

Merci à Lisylys aussi j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Merci à Love-pingo, mais si tu es perdue n'hésites pas à me poser des questions j'y répondrai avec plaisir et elle m'aideront sûrement à enrichir l'histoire comme celles que posent BaltiS !

Merci toujours à Jellyka, ça fait plaisir d'avoir des gens qui suivent une fic comme ça !

Merci à Maellys aussi j'espère que ça te plait même si le début est dur, mais il fallait poser les sentiments particulièrement difficiles qui font la relation Drago-Hermione pour mieux apprécier le changement ensuite, les futures nuances dans leurs conversations, leurs rencontres…

Merci à Sorcières2Salem mais il fallait un chapitre explicatif et revenir dans le contexte de fêtes de Noël. J'espère que la suite te plaira, tu verras il y a de l'action !

Merci à supernana494, c'est un vrai compliment quand quelqu'un lit une fanfic d'une traite, alors merci merci merci j'espère que tu seras aussi passionnée par la suite !

Merci à Shouky, merci pour ta zentille review voilà la suite j'espère ne pas m'être fait trop attendre, en principe je mettrai en ligne un chapitre par semaine (sauf période d'examens) !

Merci à Darkim the queen of konery aussi, voilà la suite, donnez moi vite votre avisssssssss! Et merci pour ton bel enthousiasme !S'il te plait, encore des reviews !

Et merci à BaltiS, précieuse conseillère J je ne sais pas si ça va être une grande surprise, l'identité du cavalier d'Hermione, mais ce qui va se passer dans la tour d'astronomie j'espère va te plaire et va vous plaire !

Et voili voilà la suiteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

Svplait des reviews !

Chapitre 8 Ce qui te fais si mal.

Un flot de lumière verdâtre la percuta de plein fouet. Son crâne heurta violemment le sol. Une immense main de la même couleur la plaquait par terre, exerçant une douloureuse pression sur son poitrail.

Je t'avais prévenu, ton attitude désobéissante va finir par te coûter cher.

Les yeux plissés par le cri de tout un corps meurtri, Hermione ne distinguait qu'une silhouette sombre, effilée comme un poignard. Sa démarche hautaine et menaçante, portait les marques du mépris et de la colère dans chacun de ses pas.

Dans un coup d'œil alentour, Hermione vit qu'elle se trouvait en extérieur, mais elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. Il faisait nuit, la terre était humide et glaciale.

La voix cruelle reprit :

Crois tu vraiment que la maigre reconnaissance de celui que je t'avais ordonné d'envoyer à la mort va maintenant te sauver ? Croyais tu vraiment que je ne serais pas au courant de tes petites manigances pour épargner cet homme ?

Mon cher fils, comment peux tu être aussi puissant et aussi stupide ! Tu fais honte à ta famille !

De quels droits m'a tu désobéi ? Peux être à tu oublier ce qu'il en coûte ?

L'homme leva sa baguette et dans un geste bref l'abattit en direction d'Hermione.

ENDOLORIS !

La Gryffondor reçut une puissante décharge de douleur. Elle sentit ses organes éclatés les un après les autres sous les coups d'une multitude de lames, ses muscles se déchirer, quant à ses membres, ils étaient broyés dans un étau chauffé à blanc. Le supplice fut immédiatement insoutenable et Hermione s'entendit hurler à s'en briser la voix.

Puis tout s'arrêta, elle vit à la lueur de la lune, le sourire carnassier de son tortionnaire, qui, s'étant avancé, laissait apparaître distinctement sa longue robe noire de sorcier et sa canne brillante à l'effigie d'un serpent.

Ses beaux traits fins, ses yeux pâles et ses longs cheveux d'argent ne suffisaient à attendrir l'expression mauvaise presque diabolique qui était peinte sur ce visage, ce visage qu'Hermione n'avait jamais pu oublié dés la 1ère fois où elle l'avait vu.

Lucius Malfoy, était debout devant elle.

N'oublie pas fils, j'ai droit de vie et de mort sur toi. Alors ne t'avise pas de me remettre en colère la prochaine fois, tu pourrais bien connaître ton dernier châtiment.

Tue moi Père, si tu en as le courage ! Je n'ai pas peur de la mort et je ne tuerai pas les parents de mes amis, si ton maître est si puissant, il n'a qu'à le faire lui même son sal…

Hermione fut frappée de nouveau par la foudre de souffrance déclenchée par l'Endoloris. Cette fois, son âme se craquela et menaça de se briser sous la morsure intolérable du tourment…

Soudain, elle fut secouée de tremblements comme si quelqu'un cherchait à la réveiller. Son esprit s'arracha du corps où elle se trouvait et s'éleva au dessus de la clairière où Lucius torturait toujours quelqu'un en contre-bas.

Puis un voile d'obscurité tomba devant ses yeux, elle n'entendit plus qu'une voix lointaine et familière, au ton inquiet et paniqué.

La voix se rapprocha, sa vue revint, éblouissante et floue.

Un rideau de cheveux rouge, des taches de rousseur comme des baisers sur les joues. Le visage doux de Ginny fut la 1er chose qu'Hermione identifia. Elle percevait maintenant distinctement des cris féminins, aiguës et paniqués.

HERMIONE, HERMIONE! Réponds nous s'il te plait. Suppliait la voix.

Hermione se trouvait dans les bras de son amie, elle lui adressa un faible sourire, la remerciant intérieurement de l'avoir enlevée à Lucius.

Mione, ça va ? Comment tu te sens ? On va t'emmener à l'infirmerie, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ginny cria à quelqu'un d'appeler Mme Pomfresh puis son regard se reporta sur son amie.

Que s'est …il…passé ? murmura Hermione.

Je ne sais pas, à toi de nous le dire, tu étais en train de lancer sort de Boucles-Blondes à Anna et tu t'es évanouie. Enfin, je crois parce qu'après tu n'arrêtais pas de crier et de te débattre, comme si tu faisais un cauchemar. Mais quand les bleus sont apparus sur ton corps, là tout le monde a paniqué.

Hermione suivit le regard de Ginny vers son propre bras et le découvrit meurtri. 2 énormes bleus violacés s'étendaient sur son avant bras, là où les doigts de la main de lumière verdâtre s'étaient appuyés. En essayant de le bouger, une furieuse douleur se fit sentir jusqu'à l'épaule. Hermione grimaça.

Laissez moi passer ! Mais laissez moi passez voyons !

Mme Pomfresh bouscula plusieurs jeunes filles en entrant dans leur dortoir, manqua de tomber à la renverse en trébuchant sur la robe d'une Gryffondor qui traînait par terre et étouffa un juron en se rattrapant au bustier d'une jolie Gryffondor, déjà toute parée pour le bal.

Miss Granger, que s'est il passé ? Comment vous sentez vous ? Je vais vous faire transporter à l'infirmerie, où vous resterez en observation au moins jusqu'à demain ! Déclara Mme Pomfresh.

Mais c'est le bal, ce soir Madame, et Hermione doit ouvrir les festivités puisqu'elle est préfete en chef, couina une petite Gryffondor qui avait sortit la tête de la salle de bain pour voir ce qui se passait.

Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire ça ! C'est le meilleur moment de l'année ! intervint une autre.

Vous n'avez pas quelque chose qui pourrait l'apaiser, je resterais près d'elle et je vous préviendrais s'il y a un problème, intervint Ginny.

Mme Pomfresh fronça les sourcils d'un air sceptique.

Votre cavalier, ce n'est pas Mr Price, le soigneur officier de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle ? Ce serait dommage si vous ne pouvez pas y aller ce soir Madame, s'il faut surveiller Hermione à l'infirmerie.

J'ai entendu dire qu'il voulait aussi que le professeur McGonagall soit sa cavalière…

Ginny avait pris un air indifférent, en faisant tourner une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Le ton innocent qu'elle avait pris eurent vite fait d'obtenir l'effet escompté.

L'infirmière semblait hésiter. Ginny était rusée, peu d'élèves avait remarqué chez l'infirmière les signes évident de son attirance pour le beau Mr Price, et seules Hermione et Ginny, qui l'avait surpris à Pré au lard, savait que l'infirmière s'était choisie une robe hors de prix pour ce soir. Mme Pomfresh finit par acquiescer.

Miss Weasley, vous êtes responsable de Miss Granger, c'est une grande responsabilité. Je vous fait entièrement confiance, je ne serais de toute façon pas loin en cas de besoin.

Elle allait partir mais elle se ravisa, s'abaissant vers Ginny, elle lui souffla :

Vous êtes sûre de ce que vous avez dit ?

Ginny sourit.

Je pense qu'il vous préfère, mais on est jamais trop prudent.

L'infirmière se leva avec contentement, réajusta sa chemise et sortit.

A suivre

Des reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwssssssss ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews ! SVPLAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT !


	9. Chapter 9: Magie Noire

Tout d'abord désolée pour le reard, les examens sont prioritaires hélas...

Remerciements :

Merci à sorcieres2Salem, à Neteria, à lowelyne, à luluflo4, à supernana494,à acheqa, à ze1telotte en lui signalant que si Drago mourrait, il n'y aurais pas d'histoire, et Hermione n'est pas du genre à laisser quelqu'un mourir sous ses yeux si elle peut l'empecher, même si c'est Malfoy.

Special merci à Love-Pingo pour sa gentillesse. Et spécial merci aussi à darkim the queen of konery pour son super enthousiasme !

Merci à Sam Malfoy, j'essaie toujours de faire plus long mais j'ai toujours le sentiment qu'il faut que je m'arrete à tel ou tel endroit et c evidement trop court dsl je sais bien . bon je vais essayer de m'améliorer :)

Merci à Jellyka pour sa gentillesse, et aussi à Rosy Potter, désolée de faire souffrir Hermione mais qui aimes bien chatie bien! bon d'accord, je la ferais moins souffrir :)

Merci aussi à BaltiS, des reviews qui font chaud au coeur !

Merci à Lyra Parry, moi je prends toujours plaisir à lire des gentilles reviews comme les tiennes !

Merci ausi à Hazel Malfoy, j'aime bien avoir l'avis de ceux qui lisent et j'ai bien aimé le tien :)

Merci à Axou merci c zentil :)

Continuer à me laisser vos avis svplaittttttttttt éè

Chapitre 9 Magie Noire 

Une heure avant le bal, Drago s'était isolé, il avait besoin d'être seul.

Pour l'occasion, il avait revêtu un costume noir coupe classique, composé d'un pantalon saillant, d'une chemise élégante et d'une veste sombre.

Pas de cravate, seulement une ceinture de cuir marron dont la boucle argentée était frappée du sigle de la famille Malfoy.

Cette ceinture, c'était le seul vêtement au symbole des Malfoy que Drago s'autorisait à porter. Et pour cause, c'était sa mère, Narcissa, qui lui avait offert.

Belle au coeur fanné par des nombreuses déceptions. Du fond de ses yeux sans espoir, les marques indélébiles d'une relation intime avec la tristesse. Une femme remarquable... Une femme au regard animé d'une infime étincelle de lumière étouffée par l'ombre de celui qu'elle aime...

Drago laissait ses pensées se perdre sur le doux visage de sa mère...

Il était appuyé sur une rambarde du 6ème étage, surplombant la cage d'escalier où les rampes se déplaçaient de façon anarchique, au plus grand agacement des élèves.

Quand son regard fut attiré par un groupe de personnes affolées qui couraient dans les escaliers.

Son attention leur fut toute accordée lorsqu'il les vit revenir avec l'infirmière

Le jeune homme se déplaçait maintenant le long de la barrière de métal sans quitter des yeux l'endroit d'où provenaient les cris.

Il commença à descendre les marches en direction de l'agitation en jetant de fréquents coups d'oeil en contre bas.

Il ne savait pourquoi mais ses pensées s'étaient immédiatement dirigées vers Hermione.

Le Serpentard s'inquiétait, mais au fond de lui, dans ses méandres, il ne savait pas s'il s'inquiétait plus pour elle ou pour ses souvenirs.

Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il s'arrêta brusquement.

Il ne pouvait pas s'avouer qu'il se faisait du soucis pour une sang souillé et malgré sa curiosité, il ne pouvait pas se faire voir dans un dortoir de filles.

Mais il fallait qu'il sache, qu'il sache ce qu'elle avait pu découvrir.

Drago eût soudain une idée. Mais il hésita, des risques, peu de chance de réussite, la mort sinon pire en cas d'échec...

Qu'attendait il ?

Tout en réfléchissant, Drago sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

Il enjamba prudemment la rambarde protectrice. Il ferma les yeux un instant...Puis il se laissa tomber dans le vide.

Le son fut soufflé comme une bougie, et le silence s'imposa.

Drago n'entendait plus que le chant du vent à son oreille.

Autour de lui pourtant, des cris, des hurlements. Tous les yeux s'étaient braqués sur lui, suivaient sa chute. La confusion se répandait parmi les d'élèves qui s'agglutinaient dans les escaliers pour voir de leur propre yeux ce qui se passait.

Drago tenait toujours fermement sa baguette, il pensa très fort à une incantation de magie noire.

Aussitôt, une pellicule imperceptible recouvrit son corps, et il se dédoubla.

Il se concentra intensément sur une autre incantation.

La pellicule sombre s'intensifia et devint beaucoup dense.

Une seconde plus tard, les voix s'unirent dans un immense et unique hurlement lorsqu'ils virent Drago se fracasser sur le carrelage du rez-de-chaussée.

L'esprit de Malfoy flottait pourtant dans les airs, regardant avec satisfaction la débandade d'élèves.

Le jeune homme n'aimait pas avoir recours à ce maléfice, il était aussi efficace que dangereux et drainait énormément d'énergie.

Il se souvenait du jour où son père le lui avait appris et les premiers échecs qu'il avait connus, de la sensation étrange de créer cette matérialisation du corps par l'esprit, sorte de fantôme, invisible aux mortels.

Drago savait que dans le cas d'un échec prolongé dans le temps, l'esprit pouvait se dissocier définitivement du corps et entraîner la mort.

Le jeune Serpentard hâletait. Il avait en plus dû recourir à un sort de lévitation et de camouflage très puissants pour s'éviter de succomber à l'attraction mortelle de la gravitation..

Les 2 sorts combinés constituait une des technique préférées de Drago, il avait pu donner l'illusion d'un corps filant dans les airs et s'écrasant au sol, alors que son vrai corps était dissimulé, maintenu en l'air.

Profitant de la panique ainsi générée, Drago sous forme d'esprit se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles, volant au dessus des Gryffondor affolées.

Il aperçut Hermione dans les bras de Ginny, qui s'était levée.

"Probablement pour aller voir ce qui provoque tout cette agitation." Pensa t il.

Il attendit contre le mur, que Ginny finisse de rassurer Hermione et qu'elle s'en aille.

Il s'approcha de la Gryffondor, il fut frappé par son teint pâle.

Son regard glissa ensuite vers son bras droit où il aperçut les 2 bleus qui le marquaient. Drago eût un pincement au coeur, il savait quels souvenirs douloureux elle avait dû revivre.

Le jeune homme se concentra, et son aura apparut faiblement devant les yeux de la jeune fille.

Celle ci fut si surprise qu'elle crut d'abord être victime d'hallucinations mais elle était trop faible pour réagir.

Drago rassembla ses dernières forces et pensa "accio corpus ", en se concentrant intensément sur une contre formule occulte.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il avait reprit une consistance physique. Son corps avait traversé la pièce et son esprit avait retrouvé sa place initiale.

Il se tenait à genoux prés d'Hermione, il était désarmé devant sa fragilité à fleur de peau.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait l'air grave.

Elle rassembla ses forces, les larmes aux yeux :

Je suis... tellement... désolée de ce qui t'es arrivé... Murmura t elle dans un ultime effort.

Elle sentit son étreinte douce et chaleureuse l'enserrer. Elle sentait son coeur battant.

Elle hésita puis tenta faiblement de se dégager. Mais ce n'était plus Drago, 2 yeux gris lunaire et un regard débordant de peine la fixait.

_Narcissa avait ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione._

_Oh, Dray, tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas contrarier ton père. Tiens le coup, mon fils, bientôt, nous nous enfuierons._

Hermione sentit encore son étreinte chaleureuse, puis la tête lui tourna et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Drago la tenait dans ses bras. Visiblement, elle s'était évanouie.

Dray... susurra t elle.

Un instant, Hermione crut voir le masque de Drago glisser de son visage. Ses yeux, d'ordinaire si inexpressif, transcendait maintenant tant de souffrance et de peine mêlées à une incroyable force et à une détermination ardente. Il se ressaisit rapidement, son visage redevint de marbre.

Ne m'appelles pas comme ça. Répondit il sans méchanceté.

La Gryffondor tremblait maintenant de tout son corps. Revivre des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens l'affaiblissait si vite.

Drago ôta sa veste et couvrit Hermione.

Il ne pouvait pas lui parler, elle perdrait beaucoup de forces.

Il regarda vers l'entrée du dortoir, Ginny tentait de se frayer un chemin pour retrouver son amie.

Le jeune Serpentard se leva sans quitter Hermione des yeux. Il fit volte face et disparu, englouti par la foule.

des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !des reviews !

svplaiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt éè


	10. Chapter 10: Sphère

Merci à tout le monde désolée pour le retard mais je suis toujours en période d'examen, je répondrai aux reviews le chapitre prochain. svp ne m'en tenait pas rigueur et continuer de me laissez vos avis éè

Si quelque chose parait flou merci de me le signaler (que j'explique ;) )

bonne lecture !

Chapitre 10 Sphère 

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, alerté par le vacarme et les cris, il s'était précipité hors de sa chambre en direction des escaliers.

Trés inquiet, il craignait un nouvel aboutissement dramatique des sombres projets de Voldemort.

Mais une toute autre surprise le figea.

Un costume sombre, des cheveux platine... Harry ne pouvait en croire ses yeux.

Drago chutait dans le vide.

Harry fut ensuite frappé d'incompréhension, le Serpentard se laissait visiblement tomber, les bras le long du corps, les yeux clos...

Ca ne pouvait qu'être un délire de son inconscient, le Drago qu'il connaissait n'était pas du genre à se donner la mort.

Harry se ressaisit rapidement. Il joua des coudes pour se frayer un chemin dans la foule, tentant de suivre le Serpentard du regard.

Lorsque les cris redoublèrent, il sut que son pire ennemi s'était écrasé au sol.

Mais il ne s'arreta pas pour autant.

Il devait voir, de ses propres yeux, le corps de son ennemi.

La foule se **densifiait **au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait du but, et sa course en fut ralentie.

Non, Harry ne renoncerait pas. Il poussait, bousculait, marchait sur les pieds des autres, sentant une sombre cupidité de savoir monter en lui. Les yeux exorbités, le souffle court, il arriva enfin devant le corps du Serpentard.

Il croisa son regard vide, ses pupilles sombres et dilatées qui contrastaient avec la couleur de son iris.

Du sang coulait de sa bouche entrouverte, une expression éteinte et calme peignait son visage pâle.

Le corps droit, les paumes ouvertes au ciel, même dans son mortel sommeil, Drago gardait son allure hautaine, et son charme insolent.

Harry était bouleversé par cette vision macabre, par la présence invisible et pesante de la mort, si proche et si dangereuse.

Le Gryffondor sentait son coeur se gonfler d'émotions. Il détestait Drago, malgré cela, jamais il n'avait voulu le voir mort. Et jamais il n'avait cru qu'il serait si affecté par son décés.

Il tenta de reculer de quelques pas mais la foule curieuse se pressait autour du corps sans vie, rendant difficile les mouvements vers l'extérieur.

Harry s'apprêtait à faire volte face, guidé par l'irrépressible envie de s'enfuir, retrouver et serrer ses meilleurs amis dans ses bras, quand ses** yeux semblèrent vouloir le trahir une nouvelle fois. **

Il se frotta les yeux, les cligna mais rien ni fit, il avait vraiment l'impression que les contours du corpsdevenaient flous, semblant se déformer et s'affaiblir.

Il s'approcha, fronçant les sourcils mais ce qu'il semblait voir paraissait réel.

Une seule façon d'en avoir le coeur net...Il tendit une main tremblante vers le corps inerte.

A quelques centimètres de la peau de Malfoy, Harry sentit des ondes d'énergie s'enrouler délicatement autour de ses doigts et les repousser légèrement.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que sa curiosité prenne le pas sur sa peur.

Soudainement, il parut se rendre compte que quelque chose de suspect, de douteux entourait cette improbable mort, et le jeune homme devait en connaitre la raison.

" Un apât ? Une vengeance ? Qui peut avoir intêret à tuer Drago ?...Peut être une diversion ? "

Avant qu'Harry ne parvienne à clarifier ses pensées, une faible lueur se fit au niveau du ventre de Drago. La main d'Harry qu'il avait avancée, traversa l'image du Serpentard.

Des exclamations de surprise et de peur s'élevèrent.

Un mouvement de panique parcouru l'assistance comme un frisson. Les élèves se heurtaient avec violence dans un chaos et un vacarme inimaginable, certains voulaient s'approcher davantage et d'autres, au contraire, s'enfuir.

Harry, lui, ne pouvait pas bouger, les liens d'énergie qui s'étaient à présent enlacés autour de son poignet exerçaient une étreinte puissante.

Il sortit sa baguette magique.

"Libératum ! " Hurla t il.

Un jet de lumière ocre fusa à travers les liens invisibles. Harry tenta de se dégager mais impossible.

"LIBERATUM ! "

A nouveau, le jet ocre vint se fracasser sur le carrelage, traversant les ondes d'énergie, sans que l'étreinte de se relâche

La sphère enflait de plus en plus, s'éffilochant à présent en de minces filets brillants qui éteignaient les lampes du couloir, s'enroulaient autour des rampes et progressaient vers le plafond.

Le corps de Drago avait pratiquement disparu, et pour Harry plus aucun doute possible, Malfoy n'était pas mort.

Il faisait chaud, si chaud, la boule brillait si puissamment maintenant qu'Harry ne pouvait plus la regarder. Le jeune homme était en sueur, son bras complètement pris par les liens.

Dans son autre main, sa baguette magique lui semblait terriblement inutile.

Brusquement, la boule d'énergie s'effondra sur elle même, aspirant goulument les restes de lumière de l'escalier.

Puis, dans une détonation à pulvériser les tympans, la boule implosa.

Les filets qui la constituait se libérèrent sous l'impulsion, jaillissant avec violence et vitesse.

Harry entendit crier de plus belle dans une foule désormais dérobée à ses yeux par une obscurité palpable.

Des hurlements inquiétants, plein de terreur. Le jeune homme fut parcouru d'un long frisson glacial.

Il sentait petit à petit une peur abyssale tenter de prendre possession de lui, il sentait ses défenses tomber les unes après les autres sous son emprise démesurée.

Harry tirait furieusement sur son bras, tentant de se dégager du lien magique qui le reliait toujours à l'endroit où Malfoy était tombé.

La panique commençait à l'envahir.

Il tournait nerveusement la tête dans tout les sens cherchant désepérement du secours, une sortie, une solution, n'importe quoi mais quelque chose !

Son regard tomba sur une lannière, une fille de la sphère, qui trainait encore au sol.

Elle paraissait vivante, furettant à droite, à gauche comme un serpent. Harry recula instinctivement.

Il n'aurait pu faire plus grossière erreur.

Le pas qu'il fit, fut le pas de trop, trahissant sa présence.

La curieuse langue s'approcha lentement d'Harry, une extrémité relevée à la manière d'un dard de scorpion.

Elle s'avança, hésitant visiblement sur la position exacte du Gryffondor. Harry restait immobile, le souffle court, les muscles tendus, la sueur dégoulinant de son front. Il leva lentement sa baguette vers la menace rampante qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui.

L'atmosphère était pesante, le temps paraissait s'être dilaté. La liane lumineuse se trouvait maintenant à moins d'un mètre du Gryffondor.

Harry se sentait menacé, il n'osait pas bouger, de crainte de se faire à nouveau repérer.

Pourtant, il était évident qu'il devait faire quelque chose. 30 cm à peine le séparait de la lanière et il était directement dans sa trajectoire.

Harry sentit la panique gagner du terrain sur son sang froid.

Son instinct de survie lui ordonner d'agir, mais sa raison savait déjà que ce qu'il avait choisi de faire serait un échec.

"EXPELLUM!" (1)

Une lueur bleutée jaillit de sa baguette, traversa le filet de lumière et disparut dans les ténèbres. La lannière se redressa lentement puis se jeta sur Harry avec une vitesse foudroyante .

(1) sort d'expulsion, contraire du sort d'attraction bien connu (accio)

Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !Des reviews !vvv

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSvvoupléééééééééééééééééééééééééééé éè


	11. Chapter 11 :Le bal de Noël

pas de spoilers du 6, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ainsi que l'univers.

Reviews :

Merci à Love- Pingo pour sa review, voilà un méggaaaaaaaaa chapitre !

le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit ! J'espère que ça te plaira :)

Merci à Paprika Star pour sa review, en fait au début je voulais que sa réaction soit purement égoiste, il s'inquiète d'abord pour ses souvenirs, pas pour Hermione. J'uis contente que t'aime bien :)

Merci à Estelle01pour sa review j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue à poster la suite !

Spécial merci à Queudver, des reviews comme ça, ça fait toujours trés plaisir !J'espère que la suite n'a pas troptardée :)

Merci à Neteria, j'espère que tu continueras d'aimer :) enfin je ferais tout pour (smile), et puis trop sympa le sourire sadique :) mais je ne ense pas sérieusement tuer Harry, quoique ça m'a un peu démangé je dois dire )

Merci à Lyra Parry pour sa review et désolée d'avoir tant tarder mais j'ai eu de nombreux examens, mais maintenant que je suis en vacances...

Spécial merci à Darkim the queen of konery pour sa review sympa, voilà le chapitre du bal lol il arrive il arrive !

j'espère que le ch 10 a réponu ata question sur comment Drago s'en ai sorti (en fait j'expliquerai + tard aussi plus en détail)

Merci à Axou pour sa review, merci merci merci! j'espère que la suite aussi te plaira ! merci !

Merci à Saracroche, ça fait toujours plaisir .

Grand merci encore une fois à Jellyka, parce que ça me fait extrémement plaisir la petite phrase "ne cesse surtout jamais d'écrire" Merci beaucoup (sniffff) (larme à l'oeil de bonheur :) Et puis merci de m'avoir faire rire avec les "la suite! la suite !...(t'es contagieuse! ) trop rigolo :)

Merci à Emyloveyou, j'espère que tu dévoreras aussi la suite :)))))))))))))

Merci à Kinokoshan, gentil petit champignon prometteur et béta lectrice de rêve :)

Merci à Johanna, spécial merci pour tes encouragements pour les examens c'est vraiment trés sympa de ta part, parce que ça ne s'appelle pas épreuves pour rien :)

Et puis voilà un chapitre beauuuuuuuuuuucoup plus long :)

Spécial merci à BaltiS, je comprends ce que tu as voulu dire, déjà je suis contente que tu ais pu avoir le temps de me laisser une review :) Voilà le tant attendu chapitre du bal ! Merci pour ta review, c'était trés enrichissant, ce passage sur les évolutions psycho :) Merci de ta sympathie :) et des reviews.

Merci à Sam Malfoy, j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue à poster la suite :)

Merci à Rosy Potter, voilà un chapitre trés longg jespère que ça va te plaire :), pour le sort d'expulsion, il existe vraiment (je sais plus dans quel livre ) mais il n'y a pas de formule, seulement un mouvement à faire avec sa baguette. En fait, je ne me souvenais pas du nom du sort, et je suis contente que tu me le rapelle, en fait j'aurais préféré l'utiliser mais comme je ne m'en souvenais pas... en tout cas merci de me l'avoir dit (je ne mourrait pas bête :))

Merci à supernana494, pour sa review.

Merci à Nadège aussi, d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon fanfiction, et pour sa review super détaillé et (longue pour mon + grand plaisir ) et pour ses interrogations (ke j'aurais vite fait de répondre ds mon fic ) et puis voilà bonne fête et joyeux noel !

**Puisque j'ai remarqué que beaucoup me disaient que c'était trop court (mes chapitres) et puisque c'est bientôt Noel, voilà un MEGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA CHAPITREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE** Joyeux Noël à tous et toutes !

Chapitre 11 :

La grande salle avait été somptueusement aménagée pour le bal de Noël, les longues tables, habituellement alignées en long, étaient gracieusement disposées en arc de cercle, libérant ainsi un important espace de danse.

A droite de l'allée principale, côté mur, les élèves de Serpentards et de Poussoufles faisaient face à ceux de Gryffondors et de Serdaigles dont les tables avoisinaient les baies vitrées.

Tous étaient vétus de leurs plus beaux habits de soirée.

Les pierres nues étaient habillées d'épaisses guirlandes scintillantes aux couleurs éclatantes reliées entre elles par de délicates figurines de cristal.

Par ci, par là, des bouquets de gui et de houx, dont quelques uns avaient été spécialement déplacés prés des entrées par certaines élèves en quête d'un baiser de l'élu de leur coeur.

Aux fenètres, brillaient des lumignons et des photophores dans lesquelles une flamme magique changeait perpétuellement de couleur au fil du temps. Toutes les vitres étaient ornées de personnages animés et déguisés aux couleurs de Noël.

Le plafond enchanté laissait virevolter des flocons de neige argentés dans un ballet lèger. Mais le clou du spectacle, c'était le gigantesque sapin trônant de toute sa fierté derrière l'estrade des professeurs.

**Des chandelles dorées brillaient sur les tables recouvertes de nappes de velours aux couleurs de chaque maisons, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers eux.**

Hermione adorait cette ambiance chaleureuse et festives, où toutes les rancoeurs et les soucis s'éffaçaient devant la magie de Noël.

La magistrale porte s'était ouverte depuis déjà quelques minutes mais les 2 couples de préfets en chef n'avaient toujours pas bougé.

Et pour cause, Hermione, pétrifiée, serrait fermement la main de son cavalier sans pouvoir avancer.

Hermione, je crois qu'ils nous attendent. Souffla un grand gaillard de Serdaigle derrière elle.

A la fois anxieuse et émerveillée, la Gryffondor s'avança d'un pas hésitant, encouragée par des applaudissements de plus en plus bruyants.

Le couple de Gryffondor s'arrêta au milieu de la grande salle suivit de prés par celui de Serdaigle.

Dumbledore venait de se lever et avait presque imédiatement imposer le silence par sa **prestance**.

Tous les regards **se détournèrent des préfets pour se ramener à lui**.

Avant de profiter de cette soirée de Noël, je voudrais vous informer de la gravité des actes commis il y a moins d'une heure dans l'escalier principal. Rassurez vous, tout danger a été écarté par les professeurs et moi même, mais croyez bien que nous ne tarderons pas à en trouver le coupable, à moins qu'il **ne se** dénoncer de lui même.

Un silence parfait suivit cet appel. La plupart des élèves trouvaient un soudain intérêt aux couverts dorés, disposés devant eux, évitant de croiser le regard pénétrant et azur du directeur.

Hermione tenta un rapide coup d'oeil à la table des Serpentards. Mais son regard ne trouva pas celui qu'elle cherchait.

Dumbledore reprit la parole au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité aux jeunes sorciers.

**Bien. Prenez garde jeune gens, la magie noire est puissante et destructrice. Elle vous apparaitra comme un feu, doux et fascinant, vous croirez pouvoir la controler. Et puis, comme le feu, elle vous consummera.**

Le directeur s'interrompit un instant.

** Sur ce, profitez bien de cette soirée.**

Il adressa un geste de la main aux musiciens, aussitôt une doucereuse mélodie s'éleva, emplissant l'immense pièce.

"Ron, murmura Hermione, n'oublie pas **pour le changement de direction**, laisse toi guider."

Le rouquin aquiesça fébrilement, il sentait sur lui des centaines de paires d'yeux, qui le détaillaient et le ne quittaient pas **d'un nanomètre.**

Ron portait en effet, un costume trés élégant, rien à voir avec ses habituels patchwork, extravagants et encombrants.

Une veste marron, longue et cintrée, un pantalon de la même couleur, coupé droit et une chemise bordeaux.

Il avait légèrement raccourci ses cheveux, ce qui lui donnait un style plus soigné, et mature. Hermione prit sa main et le coeur du Gryffondor s'emballa de plus belle, il tendit son bras tremblant pout finalement enlacer sa cavalière. Elle lui sourit, l'entraînant dans un pas de danse qu'ils avaient maintes et maintes fois répété.

Ron n'entendait pas la musique, il était emporté dans son rêve de bonheur le plus fou. Au bras de celle qu'il chérissait au plus profond de son coeur, au bras de sa princesse dont la robe soyeuse virevoltait à chacun de ses pas, glissant sensuellement sur son corps fin.

La belle Gryffondor avait laché ses longs cheveux bouclés, dans une cascade **châtain **dorés où une délicate petite fleur argentée étincellait, assortie à 2 clous brillants comme des diamants.

Ses yeux chocolat étaient soulignés d'un unique trait noir et sa bouche colorée d'un gloss rosé.

Le Gryffondor était subjugué, si envouté, qu'il manqua un temps. Il marcha maladroitement sur le pied d'Hermione, elle grimaça en lui adressant son regard le plus noir. Il sourit, elle était si belle, même en colère elle avait ce petit air mutin qui le faisait littéralement fondre.

La musique changea de rythme et les autres élèves furent invités à se joindre aux couples de préfets. Le rouquin fut bousculé et à son tour, on lui marcha sur les pieds. Ron n'aimait pas danser et ce n'était un secret pour personne, il aurait voulu se retirer de la piste de danse, de cette foule envahissante et étouffante.

Mais Hermione... Hermione et son visage resplendissant, Hermione et son rire enivrant... Le rouquin n'avait pas à coeur **d'interrompre son moment de joie.**

Il prit son mal en patience, espèrant la fin de la mélodie à chaque note.

Enfin, celle ci arriva, il profita de son bras encore enlacé autour de la taille fine d'Hermione, pour la tirer vers la table des Gryffondors.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin à travers les couples dansants pour s'installer auprès de Ginny et d'Harry qui partageaient amoureusement un jus de citrouille.

Les 2 filles échangèrent une geste amical. Ginny, trés en beauté dans sa robe bustier dorée, fit un clin d'oeil à son amie l'associant à un geste discret en direction de sa pochette.

Harry surprit son geste et l'interrogea du regard. La rouquine sourit, s'approchant de l'oreille de son petit ami.

Un truc de fille, lui sussura t elle avec sensualité.

Ron n'avait pas quitter sa soeur des yeux, il la fixait si intensément qu'elle fini par tourner la tête dans sa direction. Ils échangèrent un sourire.

On va chercher encore un peu de jus de citrouille, dit elle en se levant.

Sa longue robe de brocca suivant son mouvement au tintillement des chaînettes entourées autour de sa taille.

Je t'emprunte ton cavalier, adressa t elle dans un sourire à son amie.

Elle prit le bras de son frère et l'entraîna vers la buvette, aménagée au creux d'une voûte, juste au pied de l'estrade des professeurs.

Où est ce que as déniché une robe pareille ? Tu ne l'as pas volé au moins ?

Ron, ce que tu peux avoir l'esprit **restreint des fois** ! Je te signale que toi aussi tu portes un costume hors de prix, et je jurerai que ce n'est pas Maman qui te l'a offert. Ironisa t elle.

Ils arrivèrent devant la large table abondament recouverte de pichets multicolores et de bouteilles de toutes formes. Jus de fruit, de citrouille, eaux pétillantes ou aromatisées, nectar de réglisse, concentré d'orange et de citron, liqueurs sans alcool, chaque verre au bord auréolé par une couronne de sucre de couleurs était remplis à ras bord et n'attendait que d'être bu.

Bon écoute Ron, cette robe c'est un cadeau d'Harry. Dit elle en saisissant une caraphe de jus de citrouille. Mais toi, dis moi, à qui doit tu cet élégant costume ?

A Hermione, sourit il.

Ginny esquissa un sourire.

Tes frères ont perdu leur pari.

De quoi tu parles ? Interrogea Ron.

Ils avaient parié que tu me mentirais.

Il la regardait avec incrédulité.

Tu...tu le savais ?

Elle rit de bon coeur.

Evidemment, Hermione et moi sommes amies, souviens toi.

Ils se frayèrent de nouveau un chemin dans la foule pour tenter de regagner leur place.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione admirait **le spectacle des costumes colorés et des robes ondulant **légèrement au gré des pas de danse, une **magie** qui s'ajoutait à celle de Noël.

Elle regardait Parvati Patil et Cho Chang dansant chacune avec leur cavalier. Les 2 couples se croisèrent ouvrant la vue sur la table des Serpentards. Hermione croisa le regard glacé de Drago.

Il regarda briévement le terrasse puis replongea ses yeux dans ceux de la Gryffondor.

Elle haussa un sourcil. Il lui fit de nouveau signe du regard en insistant sur la terrasse. Hermione comprit.

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête en signe de négation.

Oh non, non, non et non, pas question qu'il ne gâche ce bon moment avec ses sarcasmes et ces insultes acerbes.

Le contact visuel fut rompu par un couple de Poussoufle qui venait d'éxécuter le fameux pas de tango durant lequel l'homme accompagne et retient sa partenaire qui se laisse tomber en arrière.

Le Poussoufle la remit en position verticale, puis ils s'éloignèrent du champ de vision d' Hermione.

Elle s'attendait à recroiser le regard du Serpentard, s'apprêtant à répéter son geste de refus, mais il avait quitté sa place.

Elle le chercha anxieusement des yeux, d'expérience, elle savait **qu'il était trés mal **inspiré de quitter des yeux un Malfoy.

La jeune fille se souvenait du soir où elle avait voulu se venger de sa défeunestration et du court instant durant lequel elle l'avait quitté des yeux pour stupéfixier Goyle. Ce court instant qui aurait pu lui coûter bien cher.

Mauvais préssentiment.

Elle aurait préféré l'avoir à l'oeil, mais sa position et son immobilité lui offrait un bien mauvais point de vue.

La musique s'arqua en un** air **gracieux puis s'interrrompit. Une nouvelle mélodie s'éleva, emplissant de ses notes joyeuses la grande salle de bal.

L'occasion était trop belle, Hermione devait repéré Malfoy.

J'adore cette chanson, mentit elle, Harry, tu m'accompagnes ?

Elle lui tendit la main. Harry aurait dit non sans hésiter, il était un piètre danseur et c'était une vraie corvée pour lui. Mais le sourire magnifique de sa meilleur amie n'appellait aucun refus. Il reposa son verre de jus de citrouille et se leva péniblement, pestant intérieurement contre l'avantage déloyale des filles **d'**user le leur charme.

Le chef d'orchestre, un trappu petit bonhomme se retourna vers la foule, s'adressant à eux en chantant :

"Les filles sur la droite, les garçons sur la gauche. Sur le tempo, faites 3 pas en avant"

Les notes se firent plus rapides et les jeunes sorciers s'avancèrent aux rythmes des percussions. Hermione se plaça en face d'Harry.

"Un tour de piste avec votre nouveau cavalier vous effectuerez,** main dans la main et main à la taille**, vos places ensuite vous regagnerez" Chantonna de nouveau le chef d'orchestre.

Chacun rejoingnit son nouveau partenaire et tous s'engagèrent en riant sur l'allée pailletée qui brillait sous l'effet d'un sort de scintillement lancé par le chef d'orchestre.

Harry saisit Hermione par la taille et ils furent entrainés sur l'allée, se marchant de nombreuses fois sur les pieds en éclatant de rire **sur des notes de plus en plus cartonnesque.**

Puis ils se lachèrent, retrouvant leur place dans les colonnes qui regroupaient les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre.

La musique s'adoucit et le musicien reprit d'une voix suave :

"Maintenant, sussura t il, échangez 3 fois votre place avec celle de votre voisin ou voisine de droite "

"Main dans la main, coeur contre coeur, à un petit slow avec votre nouveau partenaire vous vous adonnerez"

La douce mélodie était maintenant conduite par des sonorités de piano parfaitement harmonisées, et la flûte traversière résonnait dans toute la salle.

Hermione **faisait** un signe de main à Ron, qui venait de s'asseoir, quand un bras puissant l'enserra à la taille et l'attira brusquement contre le corps de son propriétaire.

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à faire remarquer son indélicatesse à son nouveau cavalier quand ses yeux se posèrent sur un visage familier, détestablement familier.

Drago la regardait intensément en silence. Le teint terne, les yeux cernés, il avait l'air fatigué. Il prit sa main, et l'entraina dans un pas de danse sans la quitter des yeux, sentant sa chaleur sous son bras et contre son torse. Il ne savait plus trop **comment gérer leur rapport**. Elle était là, contre lui, son regard farouche plongé dans le sien. Quelques minutes auparavant pourtant, sa fragilité l'avait pris au dépourvu, sa pâleur et sa faiblesse avait réveillé, malgré lui son instinct protecteur.

"_Maudite moldue." _Pensa t il.** Il se remémora cet instant où sa fragilité l'avait troublé, et ce geste qu'il regrettait tant où il l'avait couverte de sa veste. _"Cette Sang de Bourbe, cette sale moldue !"_**

Il avait dù recourir à la magie noire et tout ça pour rien, pour rien. Elle avait été trop faible pour parler, et il n'avait pu que deviner quels secrets elle avait découvert. Il se trouvait profondément pathétique d'avoir gaspillé tant d'énergie pour si peu de résultats.

Il la fit tourner lentement, puis la ramena à lui.

Hermione frissonna sous sa main glacée posée sur son dos nu. Drago guidait la danse, l'enlaçant fermement dans ses bras puissants et elle avait presque envie de se laisser aller... Elle n'avait encore jamais danser avec Drago et ce n'était pas si désagréable...

Elle se raidit à ces pensées et se gifla mentalement, c'était Malfoy, l'être le plus venimeux et le plus corrosif qu'elle connaissait. Celui la même qui l'avait défeunestrée et ... Elle sentit l'amertume et la colère lui remplir le coeur.

La jeune fille tenta de mettre de l'espace entre elle et son **ennemi**.

Elle le repoussa légèrement.

Mais Drago ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il la ramena à lui, resserrant son étreinte. Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

"Lâche moi " Souffla t elle.

Il ne sourit pas, fronçant juste les sourcils sans la quitter du regard, la gardant contre lui. Hermione sentait de douloureux souvenirs tenter de refaire surface, une larme de colère perla au coin de ses yeux chocolat. Elle se remémorait malgré elle, les terribles évènements qui l'avait tant fait haïr Malfoy. Elle ne pouvait plus tolérer son contact. La jeune fille tenta une nouvelle fois de se dégager, cette fois, avec plus de force. Mais Malfoy n'était pas décider à la lâcher, il libéra seulement **la main de sa cavalière**. Il glissa ses doigts sur son visage, effaçant du pouce, la larme naissant qui commençait à couler sur sa joue. Elle le regardait avec haine et colère, son expression à lui était impénétrable.

La musique faiblit puis s'arreta.

"Ce soir à minuit, ne sois pas au retard Granger et ne t'avises pas de me piéger. Tous les élèves ont été soumis au sortilège de l'Inanition mais seul ton ami Potter est resté sous son contrôle."

Il se détacha d'elle, fit volte face et disparu dans la foule qui se pressait sur la piste de danse pour profiter du nouveau thème rock que les musiciens avait commencé à jouer.

Hermione restait immobile, petrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Le maléfice de l'Inanition... Comment avait il pu ?

Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginé qu'il aurait recours à ce dangereux maléfice. Mais maintenant qu'elle le savait, c'était logique. Un maléfice pareil efface et crée de nouveaux souvenirs pour remplacer des souvenirs récents génants. Ce sort interdit était utilisé en temps de guerre contre les espions de Voldemort.

La jeune fille regagna difficilement la table des Gryffondor, puis elle se laissa tomber sur le banc de bois, complétement abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de comprendre.

_Un sort pareil, de niveau 4, (2) n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui, pas à la portée d'un élève de Poudlard en tout cas. _

_Impossible que Malfoy ait pu drainer autant d'énergie, ni qu'il ai pu atteindre un tel niveau !_

Puis elle se souvint du souvenir de Drago qu'elle avait revécu, celui où son père le torturait pour lui imposer une discipline de fer.

"_Possible qu'avec un tel père, qui plus est, un Mangemort, Drago ait appris quels sortilèges de magie noire...Mais celui là... Lucius Malfoy est vraiment dangereux." _

Le maléfice de l'Inanition, jamais elle n'y aurais songé. Elle tourna son regard vers Harry qui riait à gorge déployée à une blague de Ron. Elle lui sourit. Désormais, elle avait sa vie entre ses mains et elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

La Gryffondor replongea dans ses pensées.

Le dernier coup de minuit venait de résonner dans le château.

Elle monta 4 à 4 les escaliers en courant, manquant à chaque marche de trébucher sur sa robe. Dans sa main, 2 flacons renfermant la potion d'échange. Elle hâletait dans le couloir circulaire, à bout de souffle, s'arretant de temps à autre sur un palier avant de reprendre son ascension. La jeune fille gravit tant bien que mal la dernière marche qui la **séparait** de l'arcade scultée d'incantations protectrices, elle se plia en 2, les mains sur les genoux, tentant de retrouver son souffle.

Elle déglutit difficilement tout en se redressant, la Gryffondor vérifia d'un rapide coup d'oeil si ses flacons n'avaient subis aucun dommage.

Puis, rassurée, elle tendit ses doigts fins vers la poignée de la porte. Sans prévenir, celle ci s'ouvrit brutalement, manquant de la faire tomber à la renverse. (1)

Drago apparut dans l'encadrure de la porte.

Tu es au retard.

Elle soupira d'éxaspération.

_"Qu'est ce qu'il me tape sur les nerfs celui là ! " _

La jeune fille, entra dans la pièce sombre. L'unique salle de la tour d'astronomie était une pièce circulaire dont les murs de pierres brutes étaient dissimulés derrière des tapisseries luxueuses et des tableaux anciens. Le sol était recouvert de lourds tapis brodés et de gros cousins confortables. Derrière les meutrières, la lueur des étoiles brillantes venait s'ajouter à celle des 2 uniques chandelles que Drago avait allumé.

L'ancienne utilité de cette tour pour la guerre n'était rappelée que par les emplacements vides, destinés aux arbalettes géantes, postées aux meurtrières.

Dehors, il ne neigeait plus mais il tombait une petite pluie fine et glaciale qui battait les vitres.

Drago était appuyé contre le mur du fond, les bras croisés, son visage partiellement pris dans les ténèbres de la pièce. Hermione s'avança d'un pas hésitant, refermant lentement la porte derrière elle.

Ils se regardèrent en silence.

Finissons en Malfoy. Dit elle en sortant sa baguette magique de sa ceinture où elle l'avait mise quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il s'avança vers elle.

Tu as la potion ?

Elle montra ses mains, refermées sur les deux flacons. Il s'approcha d'elle, referma ses mains sur les siennes, et les ramena devant lui.

Elle vit une faible lueur derrière Drago, une lumière de plus en plus intense. Eblouie, elle plissa les yeux, sa tête se mit soudainement à lui tourner et elle sentit des fourmillement prendre petit à petit possession de son corps. Elle ferma les yeux devant la violence de la lueur.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait toujours dans une pièce circulaire et sombre, mais plus dans la tour d'astronomie, plutôt dans une sorte de souterrains répugnants et humides.

Elle fit volte face, cherchant un repère, quelque chose qu'elle reconnaitrait...

Mais rien, une pièce parfaitement circulaire dont les murs étaient entièrement recouverts d'écritures anciennes et partiellement illisibles, des moisissures, et des impacts de sortilèges balafraient les pierres du sol jusqu'au plafond. Une vieille torche dans un état de décomposition avancé pendait sur son support de fer. Elle chercha la sortie des yeux, elle trouva derrière un rideau d'algues putrides une ouverture taillée dans la roche, débouchant sur un couloir trés sombre.

Elle s'avança d'un pas hésitant, rien dans cet endroit n'était rassurant, pas de lumière, pas d'arme, rien. Que le couloir, le vent glacial, frappant son visage et l'obscurité.

L'allée était courte, au bout du couloir, une grille de fer totalement rouillée, cadenasée et entourée par des chaines s'élevait, d'une hauteur imposante, peut être 10 ou 12 mètres. L'impasse semblait vieille comme le temps, les gons étaient rongés par la rouille et l'usure, et il y avait des traces évidentes de lutte qui dévisageaient les antiques avertissements qui entouraient la cellule. Le plafond s'ouvrait en une longue colonne comme un puit, s'ouvrant sur un ciel nocturne maussade, le sol devenait boueux, et une espèce de fluide terreux s'engoufrait sous les grilles. Hermione fronça les sourcils, tentant de voir dans l'obscurité ce que pouvait bien cacher tant de protection. Les ténèbres étaient incroyablement dense, on n'y voyait pas à 10 cm. La Gryffondor tendit une main vers les longues tiges. Brusquement, un court éclair s'arqua et vint lui bruler le bout des doigts, la faisant immédiatement retirer sa main.

_Il doit y avoir des sorts puissants en plus des chaines. _

Elle était en train de se sucer les doigts, essayant d'apaiser ses brulures. Quand un grognement sourd se fit entendre. Hermione regarda consciencieusement derrière elle, mais il n'y avait personne, elle était seule, complètement seule. L'inquiétude rationnelle remplaça sa curiosité. Elle se sentait menacée, elle commençait à se demander comment elle sortirait de cette endroit infect, comment elle rentrerait. Sa baguette magique ne lui avait encore jamais autant manqué.

Un nouveau grognement se fit entendre, plus fort, plus près...Plus menaçant. Hermione recula, 2 yeux verts d'à peu prés 15 cm de diamètre venait de s'ouvrir dans l'épaisse pénombre du cachot, juste derrière les grilles.

Des yeux dans lesquels une pupille fine s'étirait, comme celle d'un serpent, réverbérant la lumière. Hermione tentait désepérement de garder son sang froid, cette situation ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Qui ose me déranger ? Une voix caverneuse s'éleva entre les murs. Pas menaçante, mais tellement puissante qu'elle fit vibrer les cadenas.

La jeune fille recula doucement.

La créature s'avança, sortant des ténèbres. Ses écailles verdâtres et son corps puissant se mouvant sous la lueur pâle du ciel couvert. La gueule emprisonnée dans une espèce de muselière de cuir, visiblement ancienne, la bête posa ses yeux sur Hermione. Son sourire s'élargit, découvrant de longues dents pointues et acérées d'une 30taine de cm.

L'héritier Malfoy, je t'attendais, je ne pensais pas que ce serais si long. Ton père m'avait invoqué pour ses 10 ans, et à vu d'oeil tu dois pas être loin loin d'en avoir 16.

L'animal parlait de sa voix extrémement grave, d'un ton passionné, dévorant comme s'il avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie.

Il s'avança encore, Hermione vit distinctement des cicatrices de brûlures sur son poitrail et ses bras.

Je n'aime pas être ici. Et tu vas devoir me faire sortir d'ici.

Hermione hésita. La bête grogna d'un air menaçant.

Tu as peur ? Tu fais honte à ta famille. Je me ferais un plaisir de te déchirer le coeur.

La jeune Gryffondor fit 3 pas en arrière. Soudain, l'animal lança sa langue fourchue sur Hermione, celle ci tenta d'éviter mais prise par surprise, elle se fit lacérer le bras en profondeur, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur.

La langue de l'animal vint heurter la grille et le sceau principal de la serrure. Au contact du sang, le vieux sceau s'illumina et les chaines se brisèrent.

La porte s'ouvrit difficilement dans un grincement à glacer le sang.

Le fluide des Malfoy me libère, tu ne le savait pas ? Connaissant ton père, il a aussi dû oublier de te dire que tu devais me vaincre pour pouvoir ensuite m'invoquer. Ahahahahahaha je me demande qu'elle goût peut avoir ta chair.

La bête s'élança dans la pénombre...

à suivre

des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss!des reviewssssssssssssss! SVPLAAAAAAIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!

(1) la porte s'ouvre vers l'extérieur

(2) voir notes de l'auteur


	12. Chapter 12 : Notes de l'auteur

Notes de l'auteur

Niveau 0 : Magie instinctive, comme quand Harry a fait disparaitre la vitre au zoo avec le jeune Dudley. Ne nécessite ni baguette, ni formule magique. Stimuler par des émotions fortes, colère, peur...

Niveau 1: Sorts dit basiques, ne nécessitant que peu de concentration et de pratique. Généralement appris entre la 1ère et la 4ème année à l'école de sorcellerie.

Niveau 2 : Sorts nécessitant une concentration et une pratique régulière, concentration allant d'intense à trés intense. Faibles conséquences en cas d'échec (maux de tête, petite explosion...) Appris à partir de la 3ème année à l'école de sorcellerie.

Niveau 3: Sorts nécessitant une concentration trés intense et une pratique régulière, draine beaucoup d'énergie. Conséquences en cas d'échec allant de moyenne à majeur. (coma, perte de conscience...)

Niveau 4 : Sorts réservés aux grands mages, aux personnes trés familiarisées avec la magie, drainant énormément d'énergie, idem concentration et pratique Niveau 3.

Conséquence en cas d'échec de majeure à mortelle.

Niveau 5 : Sorts instables en cours d'inventions, de tests, ou maitrisés par une minorité.

Nécessitant une concentration extréme et une pratique quotidienne. Conséquence de majeure à mortelle en cas d'échec.

Niveau 6 : Sortilèges impardonnables. Interdit et lourdement réprimandé par la loi.

Chaque sorts à partir du Niveau 3, se décline en sous catégories: Ampleur Mondiale, Grande Ampleur, Moyenne Ampleur, Faible Ampleur, Ampleur à l'individu.


End file.
